Always for you
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: Dean's girlfriend, Kristen, is pregnant. When it's born, the baby doesn't turn out the way Dean and Kirsten imagined. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Always for you

Based on the TV show Supernatural

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Sam opened the door to the motel room and allowed Dean and me to walk in first. It was a long of kicking wendigo ass and I was tired. I was practically dragging my feet across the ground. I kicked off my shoes and made a move to fall onto the motel couch but an arm wrapped around my middle and dragged me over to one of the motel beds. I crashed onto the softness, not bothering with the covers. Dean had to pull the covers from under me and wrapped them around me. He climbed under the covers with me and pulled me to his chest with one big tug. My breathing slowed and I relaxed into his chest.

"She asleep?" I heard Sam ask.

"Yeah," Dean answered softly. "Why?"

"Cause she would kill me if she heard me tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Kris is pregnant, Dean."

"She's what?"

"She's pregnant, Dean."

"I heard you the first time you smartass. How long is she?"

"Three weeks, I think. She told me last week."

"Why haven't she told me?"

"Cause she doesn't know if she wants to keep the baby or not." Dean ran his hand softly across my stomach and I heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on. I'm gonna kill that boy tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I got something." Sam said as Dean took a sip of his beer. Dean and I sat side by side in the bar with Sam across from us. He was reading the newspaper.

"You need to get out more." Dean told Sam. "I can probably hook you up with that chick right over there." He pointed to a blonde hair chick.

"Dean, uh, no thanks," Sam said. "I can get my own date."

"Yeah, you can but you don't." I muttered.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. What do you got?" Sam looked back down at the newspaper.

"Mark and Ann Telesca of New Paltz, New York, were both found dead in their home just a few days ago. Throats were slit, there were no prints, no murder weapons. All. . . Dean?" I looked to my right to see Dean staring at a chick across the bar. I slapped him on the back of the head and he turned his attention back to Sam. "No prints, no murder weapons. All doors and windows were locked from the inside."

"Could be just some garden variety murder." Dean said, taking another sip from his beer. "You know, not our department."

"No, Dad says different." Sam protested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look." Sam turned John's journal and showed us a map. "Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. First one, right here, 1912. The second on in 1945 and the third one in 1970. The same M.O as the Telescas. . . the throats were slit, the houses locked from the inside. So much time passed between the murders that nobody checked the pattern except for Dad. He always kept this eyes peeled for another one."

"And now we got one." Dean said, finishing his beer.

"Exactly." Sam continued.

"All right. I'm with you. It's worth checking out. Why don't you go wait out in the car? Kris and I will catch up." Sam gather up his stuff and walked out of the bar. Dean turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I tried to play innocent.

"That you were pregnant, Kris." I sighed.

"I don't know, Dean."

"Kris,"

"I don't know, Dean. I don't know if I want to keep the baby or not. I don't know, Dean." Dean cupped my face in his firm hands.

"I just want you to know, Kris, I'm happy with whatever choice you make. Ok?" I nodded.

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of the house with Sam beside me and climbed back into the back seat of the car and Sam went to the driver's side and honked the horn to wake Dean up who was sleeping in the passenger seat. Dean jumped out of skin. Sam laughed as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Oh, man," Dean groaned. "That's not cool."

"We just swept the Telesca house with EMF. It's clean." Sam said. "And last night, I checked the history of the house. No hauntings, no violent crimes, nothing strange about Telesca themselves, either."

"So if it's not the people and it's not the house, then maybe it's the contents. . . a cursed object." Dean said.

"House is clean." I said.

"Sam said that already." Dean said.

"No, she means it's empty." Sam said. "No furniture, nothing."

"Where's all their stuff?" Dean asked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

We wondered the auction house, looking at all the stuff that were being sold. Dean kept picking up little tiny snacks from silver plates and stuffing them into his house.

"Silent auctions, estate sales. . . It's like a garage sale for W.A.S.P.s, if you ask me." Dean said, stuffing something else into his face.

"Can I help you gentlemen and Miss Lady?" A man's voice sounded behind us. I swung around and saw a short man with gray hair and a rounded face looking at us with such a fake smile on.

"I'd like some champagne please." Dean said, smacking his lips together to get the garlic taste off his mouth. I elbowed him in the side.

"He's not a waiter." I growled. I turned back to the guy. "I'm Kristen Larch. These are my brothers. Dean and Sam. We are art dealers with Larch Limited."

"You're art dealers?" The guy questioned us.

"That's right." Dean said.

"I'm Daniel Blake. This is my auction house." Daniel said. "Now, gentlemen, Miss Larch, this is a private showing and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."

"We're there, Chuckles." Dean said around a mouthful of food. "You just need to take another look." We walked away from Daniel. We walked over the spot where the Telesca estate stuff was being held and began to look around for anything with some crazy stuff on it. Sam stared at something and Dean and I turned to look at a painting.

"A fine example of American primitive, wouldn't you say?" A female's voice sounded behind us. We turned and saw a young woman with a tight black dress on walk down the spiral staircase to us. She had piercing red lips and black hair that was up in a bun. She made her way to us.

"Well, I say it's more grant wood than grandma Moses. . . but you knew that?" Sam said. "You just wanted to see if I did."

"Guilty." The woman said. "And clumsy. I apologize." Dean took something off another plate. "I'm Sarah Blake."

"I'm Sam. This is my older. . . brother. . . Dean and my little sister, Kristen."

"Dean." Sarah tasted the name on her tongue.

"Hmm." Dean smiled around a mouthful of food.

"Can we get you some more Mini Quiche?" Sarah asked him.

"Mmm-mnh, I'm good. Thanks." Dean said. Sarah turned her attention back to Sam.

"So, can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?" Sam asked.

"The whole thing is pretty grisly, if you ask me, selling their things this soon. But Dad's right about one thing. . . sensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones." Sarah and Sam shared one long stare. Dean and I looked from her to him and back again.

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that." Daniel's voice sounded behind Sarah.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"You're not on the guest list. . . and I think it's time to leave." Daniel said.

"Well, we don't have to be told twice." Dean said.

"Apparently you do." Daniel snapped.

"Ok, it's all right." Sam said. "We don't want any trouble. We'll go." We walked out of the auction house.

"Little sister? Art dealers?" Dean questioned me as we made our way to the car. "That was the best you could come up with?"

"What did you want me to say?" I asked him. "That we believe there's a cursed object in here and we need to salt and burn it so this thing won't kill anyone else? Oh and by the way, Dean here's not my older brother? He's just a thirty year old guy who's dating a minor? Did that sound better?"

"Yes, yes it did." Dean said.

"Well, then, I'll try to remember that next time." I snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean grabbed the duffel bags from the trunk and I went to go unlock the door to the motel room.

"Grant Wood, Grandma Moses. . . what?" Dean asked Sam.

"Art history course." Sam said. "It's good for meeting girls."

"It's like I don't even know you." Dean said as I unlocked the door and we walked into the room. Sam closed the door behind him and we awed the room. Black, white, gray circles on the wall. Silver mirror here and a silver mirror there. A white table to the right and a white island to the left. Two silver slices cut the room in the half so in the back, two kings with black and white checkered covers and a white headboard.

"Huh," We huffed in unison. Dean conquered the bed to the right and set the duffel bag down as Sam took the bed to the left.

"And what was the providence?" Dean asked.

"Provenance." I corrected him. He mouthed the word slowly, mocking me. I pushed him as I crashed onto the bed.

"It's a certificate of origin, like a biography, you know?" Sam said. "We can use them to track the history of the pieces, see if anything's got a freaking past."

"We're not getting anything out of chuckles, but, uh, Sarah." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it on a napkin." Sam said.

"Not me." Dean said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Pickups are your thing, Dean." I said with a smile.

"It wasn't my butt she was checking out." Dean said.

"In other words, you want me to use her to get information." Sam said.

"Sometimes you got to take one for the team." Dean said as he tossed Sam his cell phone. "Call Sarah."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I was curled up in a ball half asleep while Dean sat on the corner of the bed sharpening his knife while Sam sat in the chair by the table looking

"So, she just handed the providences over to you?" Dean asked Sam.

"Provenances." Sam and I corrected him.

"Provenances?" Dean questioned Sam.

"Yes, we went back to her place. I got a copy of the papers."

"And?"

"And nothing. That's it. I left."

"You didn't have to con her or do any special favors?"

"Would you get your mind out of the gutter, please?"

"When this whole thing is done, we could stick around a bit."

"Why?"

"So you could take her out again. It's obvious you're into her, even Kris can see that and she's asleep."

"No, I'm not." I muttered sheepishly.

"Hey, all right. I think I got something here." Sam said. Dean got up and went over to Sam.

"Hey, listen up, Kris," Dean called to me. I grunted. "Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family, painted 1910."

"Now compare the names of the owners in Dad's journals."

"First purchased in 1912 to Peter Sims."

"Peter Sims murdered in 1912." I said.

"Same thing in 1945." Dean said. "Oh, same thing 1970."

"Then stored until it was donated to a charity auction last month where the Telescas bought it. So what do you think? It's haunted or cursed?" Sam said.

"Either way it's toast." Dean said. "Come on, Kris."


	5. Chapter 5

We walked up to the ten foot tall iron gates of the auction house. Sam easily climbed up and over the gates and dropped to the ground on the other side. Dean cupped his hands together and I stepped into them and he gave me a boost up. I grabbed a hole in the top of the gates and flipped over the top and dropped knowing that Sam would catch me. Dean climbed over and we ran to the back of the house. I took the alarm system apart and disabled it. Not that hard when you hang around a college boy all the time.

"Go for it, Babe." I said to Dean and went and picked the lock of the door in five seconds flat. I pulled out my gun as we walked in and stayed closed to Dean who had a flashlight. Darkness surrounded us, as if telling us that we weren't suppose to be here. Well, guess what darkness? You can come kiss my ass. We looked from object to object for the painting until Dean shined the flashlight on the ugly ass painting. I whistled to Sam who was on the other side of the auction house looking and we climbed the spiral steps to the painting. Dean pulled out his pocket knife and carved the painting out from the frame. I tore it out and we went back outside and climbed back over the gate to the impala. I laid the painting out on the concrete and Sam dropped salt and gasoline all over it.

"Ugly ass thing." Dean muttered as he pulled matches from his pocket. "If you ask me, we're doing the art world a favor." Dean lit all the matches and threw it on the painting. We watched as it burst into flames. The edges were curling inward, turning black, the burning paper scent burned my nose.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I was stuffing clothes in my bag when Dean came out of the bathroom with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Babe?" I asked.

"We got a problem." He said. "I can't find my wallet."

"How's that our problem?" Sam asked.

"Cause I think I dropped it at the warehouse last night." Dean said, looking through his jacket before walking over to my bag and tearing all the clothes out, looking for his wallet.

"You're putting those back in there." I said, stepping away from the bag.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked. One thing a hunter should never do it leave there wallet or id or anything at a place where you lied to someone.

"I mean, it's got my prints, my I.D. . . well, my fake I.D anyway, but we got to get it before someone else finds it. Come on." I groaned before grabbing my coat and following Dean out the door with Sam behind me.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

We checked behind vases, pots, tables, bookshelves, behind more uglier ass paintings, everywhere. No sign of Dean's wallet.

"How do you lose your wallet, Dean?" Sam asked. I looked around to make sure Daniel or his daughter wasn't around. I looked behind a pillar when a female voice sounded behind us.

"Hey, guys, and lady," Sarah said. Oh, snap. I leaned innocently on a desk with a fake smile on my face.

"Sarah." Sam greeted her. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh. . ." Sam turned and looked at me and Dean for some help. I looked to Dean. He was the best liar I knew. He shrugged his shoulders at me. I turned back to Sam and shrugged my shoulders too. Sam turned back to Sarah. "We're. . . we're leaving town, and, you know, we came to say good-bye." Dean stepped up to Sam.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Dean questioned him. "We're sticking around for at least another day or two." Sam looked confusingly at Dean. Sarah gave a light chuckle. "Oh, Sam, I wanted to give you that twenty bucks I owe you." Dean pulled out his wallet from his pocket and I placed my hand over my mouth to hide my grin. That sly dog. That's my sly dog right there. "I always forget." Sam looked at Dean now placing the pieces together. Dean pretended to drop his wallet on the auction house only to draw Sam back here to Sarah. Dean chuckled as he pulled out twenty dollars and handed it to his little brother. "There you go." Sam snatched the money from Dean. "Well, we'll leave you two crazy kids alone. . . We got to go do. . . something. . . somewhere." Dean looked at Sam and Sam gave him a fake smile. "Come on, Sis." I followed him out the auction house to the car. I got into the passenger seat of the impala and Dean got into the driver's seat. It was quiet. So quiet I could almost hear Sarah and Sam talking inside. Dean broke the silence. "Krisy,"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"About the baby,"

"No, Dean, I haven't decided whether I wanted to keep it or not."

"No, it's not that. Just incase you do decide to keep the baby, I have some ideas on names."

"Like what, Baby?"

"Well, if it's a boy, there's Brock, Brocker, Dells, Nax, Cansrel."

"Interesting, weird, names."

"We are an interesting, weird couple."

"That is true. What about if it's a girl?"

"Roen, Fire."

"Abnormal names."

"We are an abnormal couple."

"That is also true." He smiled at me, teeth gleaming, green eyes shining at me. He leaned forward and I met him halfway and bruised my lips against his. I sank my tongue into his mouth and dug my fingers into his thin, brown hair. The back door opened and closed and Dean and I departed lips and sat back in our seats. I turned around to see Sam.

"The painting's back." Sam said.

"What?" Dean and I questioned him in unison.

"The painting's back. In the frame. No burn on it. Perfect shape."

"How's that possible?" I asked.

"I don't understand. We burned that damn thing." Sam said.

"Yeah, thank you, captain obvious." Dean said sarcastically. "We just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?" He looked at me.

"Ok, all right." I said. "Well, um, in almost all the lore about haunted paintings, it's always the painting's subject that haunts them."

"Yeah? All right." Sam said. "So we need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy ass family in that creepy ass painting. What were their names again?"


	6. Chapter 6

"The Isaiah merchant family, right?" Librarian asked us, laying down a dusty book in front of us. He was short and a little chubby with a bald head. He had beady eyes peeking behind his half moon glasses.

"Yeah, that's right." Sam said.

"I dug up every scrap of local history I could find." Librarian said as he unfolded a piece of paper. Dean came up beside me with a weapon book in his hands, flipping through him. I stopped him on a page and pointed to a light blue and sliver bow with silver arrows.

"That would be good for. . ." I paused forgetting that there was a non-hunter here. "For full moons."

"So, are you guys crime buffs?" Librarian asked us. Dean put the book down.

"Kind of. Why do you ask?" Dean asked.

"Well. . ." Librarian held up a newspaper with the titanic on it and he pointed to an article to the side. _Father murder family kills self. _

"Yes. That sounds about right." Sam said.

"The whole family was killed?" I questioned the librarian, leaning against Dean's left side.

"It seems this Isaiah, he slits his kids throats, then his wife, then himself." Librarian said. "Now, he was a barber by trade. Used a straight razor."

"Why'd he do it?" Dean asked.

"Well, let's look. Uh, "People who knew Isaiah described as having a stern and harsh temperament, and controlled his family with an iron fist." Wife, two sons, adopted daughter. . . yeah, yeah. There were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave, which, of course, you know, in the day and age . . . So, instead, old man Isaiah, well, he gave them all a shave. Kkkch!" The librarian began to chuckle. Dean started to chuckle with him but Sam and I glared at him and he stopped.

"Does it say what happed to the bodies?" Sam asked.

"They were all cremated." Sam, Dean and I all exchanged looks.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah." The man opened the dusty book and flipped to a page. "Actually, I found a picture of the family. It's right here somewhere. Right. Here it is." We looked at the same picture as the one that Sarah's dad was trying to sell.

"Hey, could we get a copy of this, please?" Dean asked.

"Sure."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I laid on the motel bed, curled up into a ball, eyes closed as I listened to Sam and Dean argue.

"The painting in the auction house, the dad is looking down." Sam said. "The painting here, the dad is looking out. The painting has changed, Dean."

"So you think Daddy dearest is stuck in the painting and he's handing out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted, then how are we gonna stop him?"

"Well, if Isaiah's position changed then maybe some other things in the painting changed as well. It could give us some clues."

"Like a _Da Vinci Code _Deal?"

"I don't know. I'm still waiting on a movie for that one. Anyway, we got to get back in to see that painting which is a good thing because you can get more time to crush on your girlfriend." Dean got up from his seat and walked over to the bed and layed down, pulling me into his arms. I smiled and sighed as a blanket of warmth overlapped.

"Dude. . . enough already."

"What?" I wrapped my arms around Dean's waist.

"What? Ever since we got here, you've been trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, alright?"

"Well, you like her, don't you?" I laid my head on Dean's chest, feeling the vibration of his voice on my right ear. "All right, you like her. She likes you. You're both consenting adults."

"What's the point, Dean? We'll just leave. We always leave."

"Well, I'm not talking about marriage, Sam." I tighten my arms around Dean's waist.

"I don't get it. Why do you care if I hook up?"

"Maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time." I slipped my hand gently under Dean's shirt and ran my thumb softly across his smooth stomach. Sam scoffed. Dean sat up and my head fell back onto the cold, hard pillow, arms leaving me unprotected, cold and vulnerable. "Seriously, Sam, this isn't about just hooking up, ok? I mean, I think this Sarah girl could be good for you. And I don't mean any disrespect or anything, but I'm. . . I'm sure this is about Jessica, right? Now, I don't know what it's like to lose someone like that. . . but. . . I would think that she would want you to be happy. God forbid, have fun once in a while. Wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, I know she would. Yeah, you're right. Part of this is about Jessica. But not the main part."

"What's it about?" Sam didn't say anything. "Yeah, all right." Dean laid back down and I was protected once more. "Well, we still got to see that painting again, which means you still got to call Sarah, so. . ." Dean wrapped his strong arms around me again and pressed me into his muscular chest as Sam dialed Sarah's number.

"Sarah, hey. It's Sam. . . Hey, hi. . . Good, good, yeah. What about you. . . Yeah, good, good, really good. . ."

"Smooth." Dean said.

"So, uh. . . so listen. Me, my brother and my sister were thinking that maybe we would like to come back in and look at that painting again. I think maybe we were interested in buying it. . . wait what. . . who'd you sell it to. . . Sarah, I need an address right now."


	7. Chapter 7

We got out of the car and walked up to the house. Sarah met us by the front steps.

"Sam, what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"I told you not to come." Sam said. Dean and I ran up to the front door and began to bang on it.

"Hello, is anybody home?!" Dean yelled through the door.

"You said Evelyn might be in danger. What kind of danger?" Sarah asked.

"I can't knock this sucker down." Dean said.

"Stand back." I said. I backed up and closed my eyes and relaxed my body. I turned a 360 and as I came back around, I slammed my right foot into the doorknob. I let out a groan and dropped my throbbing foot back to the ground. "Pick it, Dean." Dean stepped up and pulled out his lock picking kit. Sam checked the windows only to find out that they had bars on them and they were also locked.

"What are you guys, burglars?" Sarah questioned us.

"I wish it was that simple." Sam said, banging on the window. "Look, you really should wait in the car." Dean grunted as he opened the door.

"The hell I will. Evelyn's a friend." Sarah said as we rushed into the house. "Evelyn?"

"Evelyn!" I called throughout the house. We walked into the living room to see a woman sitting in a chair with her back to us. She had short curly blonde hair and she sat very still. "Evelyn?" To the left up on the wall was the ugly ass painting. Sarah walked slowly to Evelyn.

"Evelyn?" Sarah called to her. "It's Sarah Blake. Are you all right?" Sarah reached out a hand to Evelyn's left shoulder.

"Sarah, don't!" Sam called to her. "Sarah!" Sarah touched the shoulder of Evelyn and Evelyn's head rolled off her shoulders and onto the floor. Sarah screamed and I screamed too and jumped back into Dean's arms.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Sarah yelled. Sam led Sarah outside while I clung to Dean as he pulled out his phone to call the cops.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I sat in Dean's lap, my arms wrapped around his neck as he surfed the net for more information about the painting. Sam paced in front of us when a knock sounded on the motel door. Sam opened it and Sarah walked in.

"Hey, you all right?" Sam asked her.

"No, actually." Sarah said. "I just lied to the cops and told them that I went to Evelyn's alone and found her like that."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going on. Who's killing these people?" Dean, Sam and I exchanged looks. Sam looked back at Sarah.

"What."

"What?"

"It's not who. It's what's killing those people. Sarah, you saw that painting move." Sarah gave a nervous laugh.

"No. No, I was. . . seeing things. It's impossible."

"Yeah, well, welcome to our world." Dean said.

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy. . ." Sam said. "But we think that that painting is haunted."

"You're joking." Sarah said. We just stared at her. "You're not joking." She sighed. "God, the guys I go out with."

"Sarah, think about it." I said. "Evelyn, the Telescas. . . they both had the painting. And there's been others before that. Wherever this thing goes, people die, and we're just trying to stop it. . . and that's the truth."

"Well, then, I guess you better show me." Sarah said. "I'm coming with you."

"What? No." Sam protested. "Sarah, no. You should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous and. . . and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this, when me and my dad sold that painting, we might have got these people killed. I'm not saying I'm not scared, cause I'm scared as hell, but I'm not gonna run and hide either. So are we going or what?" Sarah walked out of the motel room.

"Sam. . ." Dean called to his little brother. "Marry that girl." I laughed and kissed Dean's neck.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked up the steps the Evelyn's house and waited for Sam to pick the lock.

"Uh. . . isn't this a crime scene?" Sarah asked from behind us.

"You already lied to the cops. What's another infraction?" Dean questioned her. We looked around before entering the house and Dean closed the door behind us. We back into the dining room and Sam took the painting off the wall. He leaned it up against the table. We examined it for anything different from the picture in the book.

"Aren't you worried that it's gonna, you know, kill us?"

"No, it seems to do it's thing at night." Sam said. "I think we're alright in the daylight."

"Hey, Krisy, check it out." Dean said. I went over to him and looked at the picture in his hands. "The razor, it's closed in this one, but it's open in that one." I looked at both pictures and saw that he was right.

"What are you guys looking for?" Sarah asked.

"if the spirit's changing aspects in the painting, maybe it's doing so for a reason." I said. Sam came and looked at the picture from the book.

"Hey, hey," Sam said. "Look at this. . . the painting in the painting." I looked closely. The painting in the book was a picture of some mountains. The painting in the actual painting was a picture of a cemetery.

"It looks like a crypt or a mausoleum or something." Dean said. Dean picked an ashtray up from the table and held it up to read the words on the mausoleum. "Merchant."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS

We went to the cemetery and looked around for the merchant mausoleum. I walked beside Dean, arm locked around his and my head leaning on his arm.

"This is the third boneyard we checked." Dean said. "This ghost is jerking us around."

"So, this is what you guys do for a living?" Sarah asked. More like a statement than a question.

"Not exactly." Sam said. "We don't get paid."

"Well, Mazel Tov." I looked to my right and saw the mausoleum.

"Over there." I said. We walked towards it. Dean broke the lock and I coughed as dust went up my nose. To the left was where the family was buried and to the right was dolls behind glass.

"Ok, that right there is the creepiest thing I've ever seen."

"It was sort of a tradition at the time." Dean said. "Whenever a child died, sometimes to preserved the child's favorite toy in a glass case, put it next to the headstone in the crypt. A breeze blew through the crypt and I shivered and pressed myself up closer to Dean.

"Notice anything strange here?" Sam asked.

"Uh, where do I start?" Sarah asked sarcastically. Sam smiled at her and gave a light chuckle. "No, that's not what I mean. Look at the urns."

"Yeah, there's only four." I said.

"Yeah, mom and the three kids." Dean said. "Daddy dearest isn't here."

"So, where is he?" Sam asked.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

After Dean went to go find out what happened to Isaiah, we headed back to the cemetery to burn his bones. I leaned against the headstone watching my boyfriend work those muscles as he dug up the grave. Sam climbed out of the grave while Dean continued to work. Sam went over to Sarah who was holding the flashlight.

"You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this." Sarah said.

"Well, this isn't exactly the first grave we dug up." I said. "Still think Sam's a catch?"

"Think I got something." Dean said from inside the grave. He used the shovel to break open the lid of the coffin and revealed the skeleton inside. Sam helped Dean out of the grave while I poured the salt and gasoline on it. "You've been a real pain in the ass, Isaiah. Good Riddance." Dean lit a match and tossed it into the grave and set the skeleton on fire.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 

We headed back to Evelyn's house, Dean and Me in the front seat and Sarah and Sam in the back seat.

"Dean, keep the motor running." Sam said.

"I thought the painting was harmless now." Sarah asked as Sam and I got out of the car.

"Better safe then sorry." I said. "We're gonna bury the sucker."

"I wanna come in too." Sarah said, getting out of the car.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah."

"hey, hey, hey." Dean called Sam back. "I'll stay here. You go make your move." Sam scoffed and I just laughed. "S-S-Sam, I'm serious." I walked behind Sam and Sarah when mid-tempo music started to play from the car. I let out a laugh and Sam turned around and mouthed turn it off to Dean. Dean sighed and turned it off and we headed into the house.

"Uh, Sam, Kris, you guys are the expert on the ghost stuff, but is that painting suppose to look like that?" Sarah asked. "Where's the little girl?" I looked closer at the picture.

"And the razor?" I added. A girl's laughter echoed throughout the house. I heard the front door creak and slam shut. A knock sounded on the front door and I ran to it. "Dean? Is that you?!"

"Krisy, you alright?!" Dean asked through the door. The girl's laughter echoed through the house again. I pulled out my phone and dialed Dean's number. "Tell me you slammed the front door."

"No, it wasn't me. It was the little girl."

"Girl? What girl?"

"yeah, she's out of the painting. I think it might have been her all along."

"Wasn't the dad looking down at her? Maybe he was trying to warn us."

"Hey, let's recap later. Just get us out of here."

"I'm trying to pick the lock but the door won't budge."

"Break it down."

"Ok, genius, let me grab my battering ram!"

"Dean, the damn thing is coming!"

"You're gonna have to hold it off until I figure something out. Get some salt or iron." I ran to the kitchen to look for some salt. I tore out every drawer and looked in every cabinet for salt. "What kind of house doesn't have salt?"

"Stupid low sodium freaks!" Sam yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey, you find any iron?"

"No, what's it for?" Sarah asked.

"Iron repels evil spirits. But it's got to be pure. Hurry." Sam said.

"Uh, Dean, give me a sec. don't go anywhere." I said. I set my phone down and looked in a drawer for anything iron. "Look at a chair. Sometimes the seats." I tore through drawer after drawer frantically. Two pairs of French doors slammed shut as a little girl in a white school dress and black socks appeared. In one hand she dragged a doll and in the other hand, she held the razor. She had a black left eye and her black hair in two braids.

"That is just so wrong." Sarah said. Sam grabbed an iron bar from the fireplace and swung it at the spirit and she disappeared. "Iron?"

"Yeah." Sam breathed as he looked around for the girl. I picked up my phone.

"Kris, you ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, for now." I said.

"How we gonna waste her?"

"I don't know. She was already cremated. There's nothing left to burn."

"Well, then, how is she still around?"

"There must be something else."

"Sam, wait." Sarah said. "We used to handle antique dolls at the auction."

"Well, that's fascinating, Sarah, but important right now?" Sam asked.

"Back then, they used to make the dolls in the kids image. I mean, everything. Like, they would use the kid's real hair."

"Dean?" I called to him over the phone. "Sarah says the doll might have the girl's hair. Human remains. . . same as bones." We paused to think for a moment.

"The mausoleum." Dean and I said in unison. I hung up. The girl's laugh echoed through the house again. The piano from the wall and came flying forward, pinning Sam against the wall. Sarah and I rushed over and tried to push the piano off of him but it wouldn't budge. I turned around to find something to help us but turned to come face to face with the girl. She grabbed me and threw me into the opposite wall and I fell to the floor. She slowly made her way over to me with the razor open. Before the girl could cut my throat open, she went up into flames and burned back into the picture. Sarah and Sam pushed the piano away and got to their feet. My cellphone rang and I answered it.

"Kris, you good?" Dean asked. I looked at Sam and Sarah.

"Not bad." I said. I hung up and laid back on the floor tired as hell.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

We went to the auction house to see the painting be put in storage.

"This was archived in the county records." Dean said. "The merchant's adopted daughter, Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption? 'Cause her real family was murdered in their beds." Sam scoffed.

"She killed them?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, who would suspect her? Sweet little girl. So then she kills Isaiah and his family. The old man takes the blame. His spirit's been trying to warn people ever since."

"Where does this one go?" The mover asked.

"Take it out back and burn it." Sarah said. The movers looked at her like she was joking. "I'm serious, guys. Thanks." The movers took the painting and left. "So, why'd the girl do it?"

"Killing others. . . killing herself. . . Some people are just born tortured." I said. "So when they die, their spirits are just as dark."

"Maybe." Dean said. "I don't really care. It's over. We move on."

"Uh," Sarah sighed. "I guess this means you're leaving." Sam exhaled deeply.

"We'll go wait in the car. Come on, Kris. See you, Sarah."

"Bye, Sarah."

"I'm the one who burn the doll and destroyed the doll but don't thank me or anything." Dean muttered. I laughed and followed Dean out of the auction house. I leaned up against the back of the car beside Dean. "I want to keep the baby."

"I feel like there's a but coming along."

"But I don't know how to raise it. I mean, I don't want to raise a baby on the road."

"Hey, you really want to keep the baby, Baby?"

"I do."

"Then, we'll figure out a way to raise it, ok?"

"Ok. Hey, Dean?"

"What, Kris?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." The door to the auction house and Sam came out and Sarah closed the doors behind him. Sam started make his way to the car but stopped and turned back to the doors and knocked on them. Sarah opened them and Sam grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. I smiled and climbed into the back seat and a couple minutes later, Sam joined us in the front seat. I grabbed Sam's head and slammed his head into dashboard.

"Ouch!" Dean said.

"OW!" Sam cried. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for, Sam. Going behind my back when you thought I was asleep. Should have thought twice."


	9. Chapter 9

One Month Pregnant

I sat in front of the toilet on my knees and threw my head into the bowl as my super from last night came up. There was a knock on the door and I groaned.

"Krisy," Dean's voice sounded. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, Dean." I said. I spat the last of the food into the toilet and stood up and flushed. I walked to the door slowly and opened to stare into Dean's green eyes.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Dean."

"Well, I bought you some eggs from the diner down the street but,"

"Great, I'm starving."

"Kris, you just threw up your supper."

"Yeah, now I'm hungry." I sat down on the bed and Dean handed me a box of scrambled eggs. I opened it and put a fork full of eggs into my mouth, letting the fluffiness break apart in my mouth. "What did Ellen have to say?"

"She got nothing." Sam answered. "Me? I've been checking every database I can think of, federal, state and local. No one's heard anything about Ava. She just. . . into thin air, you know? What about you?"

"No, same as before. Sorry, man." Dean said as he handed Sam some coffee.

"Ellen did have one thing. A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut. . . two freak accidents in the past three weeks."

"Yeah, what does that have to do with Ava?" I asked.

"It's a job. I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub, then a few days ago, a guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete 180, which isn't exactly normal, you know? I don't know. . . it might be nothing, but I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out."

"You did?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You seem surprised." Dean sat down on the bed beside me.

"Yeah, you know, it's just. . . not the patented Sam Winchester way, is it?" I asked.

"What way is that?"

"Just figured after Ava, aside from the fact that you have a niece or nephew on the way, there'd be, you know, more angst and droopy music and staring out the rainy windows." Sam just stared at Dean. "I'll shut up now."

"Look, I'm the one who told her to go back home. Now her fiancé's dead, and some demon has taken her off to God knows where, you know? We've been looking for a month now, and we got nothing." Sam sat down on his bed as a polished off the last of my eggs and tossed the box into the trash can. "So, I'm not giving up on her, but I'm not going to let other people die, either. We got to save as many people as we can."

"Wow, that attitude is just way too healthy for me." Dean said. "I'm officially uncomfortable now. Thank you." Sam and I chuckled. "All right, call Ellen, tell her we'll take it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Dude, this is sweet." Dean said as we got out of the car in front of the hotel. To the right was a small playground. In front of us was an old mansion. Brown with white window panes. "I never get to work jobs like this."

"Like what?" I asked, grabbing my bookbag from the back seat.

"Old school haunted houses. You know. . . fog, secret passageways, sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." We made our way up the steps to the hotel. Dean gave a chuckle. "Mhm, Daphne. . . love her." I smack him across the chest and followed Sam.

"Wait, a second." Sam said. I stopped and he pointed to an old rusted bell hanging off the sign. "I'm not sure haunted is the problem."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see this pattern here?" I looked to see a red X on the black bell. "That's a quincunx. It's a five spot."

"Five spot." Dean muttered.

"Yeah."

"That's for hoodoo spellwork, right?" I asked.

"You fill this thing with bloodweed, you got a charm to ward off enemies."

"Expect I don't see any bloodweed." Dean said, looking around. "Don't you think this place is a little too white meat for hoodoo?"

"Maybe." We went inside to the lobby and to the front desk.

"May I help you?" A woman asked. She had long thin brown hair and green eyes and a slender posture.

"Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple nights." I said. A mini me of the woman came out of no where and pushed past me.

"Sorry about that." The woman said.

"No problem."

"Well, congratulations. You could be our final guests."

"Well, sounds vaguely ominous." Dean said.

"No, I'm sorry. I mean, we're closing at the end of the month. Let me guess. . . you guys are here antiquing?"

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"You just look the type. So, a king-size bed?"

"What?" I questioned her. "No, no. We're. . . Two singles. They're just brothers and I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry." The woman chuckled nervously.

"What did you mean we looked the type?" Dean asked. Sam didn't allow the woman to answer.

"You know, speaking of antiques, you have a really interesting urn on the front porch." Sam said. "Where did you get it?"

"I have no idea. It's been there forever." The woman said. "Here you go, Mr. Mahogoff. You'll be staying in room 237. Sherwin, could you show these gentlemen and lady to their room please?" A guy came and took our bags.

"Let me guess. . . " Sherwin said. "Antiquers?"


	10. Chapter 10

I laid on one of the beds while Sam sat at the table and skimmed through some papers. Dean chuckled as he looked at the white dress that hung on the wall.

"What the. . ." He laughed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's normal." Dean pointed at the dress. "Why the hell would anyone stay here? I'm amazed they kept in business this long."

"All right, victim number one. . . Joan Edison, 43 years old." Dean came over to the bed and sat down next to me. I clung to his arm as the bed almost sunk straight to the floor. "A realtor handling the sale of the hotel." The bed evened out and Dean bounced on it a couple of times to test it. "And victim number two was Larry Williams." Dean looked around the room. "Moving some stuff out to Goodwill."

"They're both tied in shutting the place down." I said.

"Maybe someone doesn't want them to leave." Dean said. "And they're using hoodoo to fight back."

"Who do you think our witch doctor is?" Sam asked. "Susan?"

"Doesn't seem likely. She's the one selling." I said.

"What, then, Sherwin?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said, scrunching up his face after thinking about it for a moment.

"Of course the most troubling question is, why do these people assume that we want to have a threesome?" I muttered.

"You are kind of butch." Sam told Dean. "Probably think you're overcompensating." Dean gave him a sarcastic smile at him.

"Right." Dean muttered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

We walked down the hallway of the hotel, me between Sam and Dean, Dean's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hey," Sam called to us. Dean and I stopped and turned to him. Sam held out a gray dusty vase and I peered inside to see a small x on the side. "Look at that. . . more hoodoo." Dean walked over to a wooden door that said private on it and knocked on it. The door opened and Susan appeared.

"Hi, there." Dean greeted her.

"Hi, is everything ok with your room?" Susan asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Good. I was just in the middle of packing."

"Hey, are those antique dolls?" Dean asked, peering into the room. I looked to see four bookshelves lined together, each one of them filled with dolls. "Cause this one here," He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tight against his body. "She's got a major doll collection back home." I gritted my teeth together. "Don't you, Honey? Huh?" I looked up and glared at him. I looked back at Susan and sighed deeply.

"Big time." I said.

"Big time. You think we could come in and take a look?"

"I don't know." Susan said.

"Please? She loves them. She's not going to tell you this, but she's always dressing them up in little outfits." I glared at him at him, silently telling him to shut the hell up. "I mean, you would make her day. She would. Huh? Huh?" I looked back at Susan and sighed again.

"It's true." I muttered.

"Ok, come on in." Susan stepped aside and Dean gave me a little tap on the ass as I walked in. I turned around and glared, no death stared, at him. I walked around the small white room. Dolls were on bookshelves, on the sofa, on the mantle, on the floor. Everywhere.

"Wow," Dean awed. "This is a lot of dolls. They're nice, you know. They're not supercreepy at all."

"I suppose they're a little creepy." Susan gave a light chuckle. "But they've been in the family forever. A lot of sentimental value."

"What is this?" Sam asked. I turned to see a very large doll house. "The hotel?"

"Yeah, that's right. Exact replica, custom built." Sam made his away around the hotel.

"He's head got twisted around." Sam pulled out a small toy and showed it to us. Dean and I looked to Susan for an explanation. "What happened to it?"

"Tyler, probably."

"Mommy." A small girl's voice called and an eight year old girl, with long straight brown hair appeared into the room. "Maggie's being mean to me."

"Tyler, tell her I told her to be nice, ok?"

"Hey, Tyler." I greeted the little girl. "I see you broke your doll. Do you want me to fix it?"

"I didn't break it." Tyler protested. "I found it like that."

"Oh. Well, maybe Maggie broke it."

"No neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke him."

"Tyler, she wouldn't get mad." Susan said, smoothing out hair daughter's hair.

"Grandma?" Dean questioned Tyler.

"Grandma Rose." Tyler said. "These were all her toys."

"Oh, really? Where's Grandma Rose now?"

"Up in her room."

"You know, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll. . ."

"No!" Susan almost spat out the word and Sam, Dean and I looked at her in astonishment. "I mean, my mother's been very sick, and she's not taking any visitors."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUU

We left the room and headed back to our room.

"What do you think?" Dean asked. "Dolls, hoodoo, mysterious shut in grandma?"

"Well, dolls are used in all kind of voodoo and hoodoo, like curses and binding spells." Sam said.

"Yeah, maybe we can find our witch doctor. I'll go see what I can dig up on granny. You get online, check old obits, freak accidents, see if she's whacked anybody before." Dean leaned down to kiss but I pulled away from him. "Dean, don't go surfing for porn. That's not the kind of whacking I mean." He smiled and pecked a kiss on my lips.

"I only got eyes for one person, Krisy."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

There would police and ambulances outside and I ran outside to meet up with Dean and Susan.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The maid went in to turn down the sheets, and he was just hanging there." Susan answered.

"That's awful. Was he a guest?" Dean asked.

"He worked for the company that bought the place." Susan said.

"Hmm." I hummed.

"I don't understand."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Had a lot of bad luck around here. Look, if you like to check out, I'll give you full refund."

"No, thanks. We don't scare that easy." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam groaned from the bathroom, throwing up the tequila from last night. I leaned on the door frame, trying to keep my morning sickness down. Dean came into the room and laughed when he saw both us were sick.

"Come on, Sammy, hurry up." I whined as bile burned my throat.

"How you feeling, Sammy?" Dean asked with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. He laughed. "I guess mixing whiskey and Jager wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it? I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?"

"No, I can still taste the tequila." Sam said hoarsely.

"You know, there's a really good hangover remedy. It's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray."

"I hate you."

"I know you do." Dean laughed. "Hey, turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke, she had a creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace."

"So, you think she taught Rose hoodoo?"

"Yes, I do."

"All right." Sam stood up and brushed his teeth real quick. "I think it's time we talked to Rose." Dean walked over to me and leaned down to give me a kiss but immediately retreated.

"Ooh, you need to brush your teeth first."

"Dean." I whined. He smiled at me.

"Oh, you know I love you, Krisy."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS

We walked down to Susan's room and Sam knocked.

"Hello?" He called through the door. "Susan? Clear?" I looked around for any signs of anybody.

"Mm-hmm." I said. Sam quickly picked the locked and opened the door for us. We walked in and closed the door behind us. Dean went to the left and opened the door that led to a staircase. We slowly ascended the stairs and to the right was a door that was slightly opened. Looking down the stairs one last time, Sam slowly pushed the door open and entered the room with Dean and me behind him. In the middle of the room, an old sat in a wheelchair with her back to us.

"Mrs. Thompson?" Dean called gently to her. "Mrs. Thompson?" We walked to the front of her. Her eyes were brown but they seemed dead. They seem to be staring out into space. Her mouth barely moved as if she was saying something but nothing came out. "Rose?" Instead, short hollow breaths came out. "Hi, Mrs. Thompson, we're not here to hurt you. It's ok. We— Rose?"

"Dean, Sam," I called to them and cocked my head to the side of the room. We huddled up on the left side of the room. "This woman's has had a stroke."

"Yeah, but hoodoo's hands on. You got to mix herbs and chant, build an altar." Sam said

"So it can't be Rose. Heck it might not even be hoodoo."

"She could be faking." Dean said.

"What do you want to do poke her with a stick?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"Dude, you're not going to poke her with a stick." I said.

"What the hell?"Susan came into the room. Uh-oh. "What are you doing in here?"

"We just wanted to talk to Rose." Dean said.

"Look at her. She's scared out of her wits." _Really? Could have fooled me. _"I want you out of my hotel or I'm calling the cops." We turned and left the room without protesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean stopped the car and we looked out the window to the play area in front of the hotel.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked me from the back seat.

"There's something going on there. OK? We just can't abandon the job because the owner kicked us out." I said. We got out of the car and stopped when we saw the swings begin to move. "Oh, it's just the wind. Nothing to it." The seesaw began to move.

"How about that?" Dean questioned.

"A strong wind." The merry go round began to move.

"And that?"

"Super strong wind." The red car started and began to drive towards Susan who was standing in front of the car watching the play area with astonishment.

"How about that?" Dean asked as Sam rushed forward to knock Susan out of the path of the car.

"Definitely supernatural." Dean and I jogged to Susan and ushered her inside to the dining area of the hotel.

"Whiskey." Susan said as she sat down at a table.

"Sure." Sam said. "I know the feeling." He went to go get her a glass.

"What the hell happened out there?"

"You want the truth?" Dean asked.

"Of course."

"At first, we thought it was a hoodoo curse, but that out there—that was definitely a spirit." I explained as Sam came back with the whiskey.

"You're insane."

"It's been said." Dean said.

"Look, I'm sorry, Susan, we don't exactly have time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke." Sam said.

"What does that have to do—" Susan began to ask the question.

"Just answer the question." I said.

"About a month ago."

"Right before the killings began." Dean said. "You see? So what if Rose _was _working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone, to protect them?"

"She was using the urns to ward off the spirit." Sam said.

"Until she had the stroke and couldn't anymore." I added.

"I don't believe this." Susan said.

"Listen, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, ok?" Dean said. "I mean, I guess it did, technically. But with a spirit— Forget it."

"Believe what you want, but you and your family are in danger." Sam said. "So you need to clear everybody out of here—your employees, your mother, your daughters, everybody."

"Um, I only have one daughter." Susan said.

"One?" I questioned her.

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie." Dean said.

"Maggie's imaginary." Susan clarified. Dean, Sam and I exchanged uneasy looks.

"Where's Tyler?" Sam asked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSS

We raced through the hotel, looking through every room for the little girl.

"Tyler!" Susan screamed. We raced into Susan's room to see broken dolls everywhere. I clutched Dean's hand in mine, my fear for dolls suddenly overwhelming me. "Oh, my god. Tyler!" Susan raced upstairs only to come back down empty handed. "She's not here."

"Susan, tell us what you know about Maggie." I demanded.

"Tyler's been talking about her since my mother got sick."

"Ok, did you ever know anyone by that name?" Dean asked.

"Think, think—somebody that could have lived here, might have passed away." Sam said.

"My god—my mom had a sister named Margaret." Susan said. "She barely spoke of her."

"Did Margaret die here when she was a kid?" I asked.

"Yeah, she drowned in the pool."

"Come on." Dean ordered and we followed him outside to the building that contained the pool. Through the glass door, I saw Tyler standing on the rail, about to jump off into the pool.

"Tyler!" Sam and Dean slammed their shoulders into the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Tyler!" Tyler turned around.

"Mommy!" She called to Susan. At that, instant Tyler slipped and fell straight down into the pool.

"Is there another entrance?" Sam asked.

"Around back." Susan said.

"All right, let's go, keep working." I said and Susan, Dean and I left Sam to go to the back. We approached the door only to find the door locked.

"Stand back." Dean ordered. We moved out of his way and he raised his foot to kick the door. He kicked it again but still the door held strong. "Son of a bitch." On the fourth kick, the door broke open and Susan rushed in with Dean and me behind her. We raced down the steps to see Sam wading out of the pool, Tyler unconscious in his arms. As Sam laid her down, Tyler coughed and water spurted out of her mouth.

"Oh, thank god, thank god." Susan cried as she took Tyler into her arms.

"Mommy?" Tyler called out.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here."

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" Sam asked. Tyler looked around.

"No, she's gone." Tyler answered.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUU

"I don't get it, did Maggie just stop?" I asked. We entered Susan's room and Tyler and Susan went upstairs to get Rose.

"Seems like it." Dean said.

"Where the hell did she go?" Sam asked. Susan screamed upstairs and we raced up the steps to Rose's room. Inside, Rose sat in her wheelchair, dead. Tyler and Susan hastily exited the room.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

We watched as the coroners put Rose's body in the van before turning to Susan and Tyler.

"Paramedics said it was another stroke." Susan said. "Do you think… Margaret could have something to do with this?"

"We don't know." I replied.

"But it's possible." Dean said. "Yeah. Susan, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Susan said. "You've given me everything." She turned to see Tyler coming out of the hotel. "Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Tyler, you sure Maggie's not around anymore?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure. I'd see her." Tyler and Susan walked down the step to the taxi that was waiting for them.

"I guess whatever's going on must be over." I said. Tyler got into the car.

"You two take care of yourselves, all right?" Dean said. Susan went over to hug Sam.

"Thank you." She said.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"The three of you." She got into the car and Sam closed the door. I clung to Dean's right arm as we made our way to the impala.

"Think you could have hooked up some MILF action there, bud." Dean said. Sam scoffed. "Serious, I think she liked you." He chuckled.

"Yeah, that's all she needs."

"Well, you saved the mom. You saved the girl. Course, you know, I could have saved them myself, but I didn't want you to feel useless."

"All right, I appreciate that."

"Feels good to get back in the saddle, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it does." We got into the car and drove away.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean, Sam and I sat in the Roadhouse, each of them a shot of tequila. Jo, the daughter of the owner, sat to the right of me drinking a beer, her blonde hair in perfect curls.

"Can I ask you something?" Jo asked.

"Depends." I answered.

"How did you meet Sam and Dean, Kris?" I gave a light chuckle and glanced nervously at Sam and Dean who were smiling, holding back a laugh.

"It's a long story."

"Yo, Ash! Let's get three beers over here! I've got time." I chuckled and looked at Dean.

"Do you want to start or shall I?"

"You go right ahead, Babe." Dean said. I turned back to Jo.

"It was December 27th, two years ago. I was twenty and it was about my third hunt on my own. I was hunting a jabberwocky. You know, that thing from Alice in Wonderland? Anyway, it was said that the Jabberwocky laid deep in the forest, so I decided to go in and check things out. I was warned not to go into the woods fore you would see illusions but I went anyways. Of course, I went during the daytime, safer. The snow was deep and crisp and the wind nipped at my skin. I had only my bow and arrow and a dagger in my boot. I was alone, but I enjoyed the loneliness. I met Sam and Dean in the woods and they were in a little tie but, well—"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS

*Flashback*

"Hello?" A man's voice called through the woods. "Is anybody out there?"

"Shut up, Sam." Another man's voice snapped. "Nobody can hear you in the woods."

"On the off chance—"

"That there's somebody else in these miserable woods?"

"Well, there could be."

"Is that a tone?"

"No, it's not a tone. I was repeating…"

"You did it in a very smart way." I headed in the direction of the voices. From between the trees, I saw two men hanging upside down in the air, hands tied behind their backs. One was tall, shaggy, light brown hair. The other was short, cute—

*End of Flashback*

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUU

"Cute?" Dean questioned me.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked him.

"I thought I would be worth more than cute." I scoffed.

"Fine, would you prefer handsome?"

"Yes, actually, I would. That would make my day, Krisy."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"May I continue?"

"You may."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Fine."

"Fine."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

*Flashback*

The other one was short, _handsome, _charming, short, dark thick brown hair.

"I did not! I don't like being this close to you. I told you before, Dean, since you're my older brother, we can be close mentally but never physically." The tall one said.

"I can't believe I went to Stanford to get you." The short one growled.

"I was warned not to go into these woods but I never imagined this." I said as I approached the men. I let out a laugh.

"Who laughs at us?" The short one snapped as he twisted around to look at me.

"We are in need of your help, Ma'am." The tall one said. "We were ambushed by seven…"

"Bloodthirsty bandits."

"Bandits?" I questioned him.

"We were outnumbered, we fought bravely but they cheated."

"Young lady, if you'd be so kind as to help myself and my brother—" The short headbutted the tall one in the chest.

"Now we order you to release us."

"Order me?" I questioned him, placing my hands on my hips.

"If you refuse, then you shall suffer consequences." I scoffed and crouched to eye level with the short one.

"Only if you say please."

"Given the circumstances I think a please is in order." The tall one said.

"You're right." The short one agreed. "Where are my manners? Please."

"That's all you had to say." I stood up and pulled out my dagger to slice the rope from the tree and the men fell to the ground with grunts of pain. They stood up and I walked over to the tall one to cut the rope from his hands. I turned away from the man only to bump into the short one. I stumbled back a couple steps, staring deep into his leaf green eyes. "Um… Do you want some help with the rope?"

"Yes, thank you." He turned around and I cut the rope. He turned back around. "I'm sorry you had to see us in such a compromising position. We're going north."

"Oh, I'm… I'm traveling south."

"It's a shame."

"It is." Once again, our eyes connected and we shared a long moment of silence. The tall one cleared his throat and interrupted that silence.

"Uh… I guess we better leave."

"Hm." I walked away from the them, digging my dagger back into my boot. I stopped and turned to look back at the men to see the short one, walking backwards, staring at me. I sighed and turned around, pulling my hood up to protect my ears from the cold.

"She turned around. Did you see that?"

*End of flashback*

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Did he really say that?" Jo asked.

"I didn't say that." Dean protested.

"You did too." I said.

"You did." Sam clarified.

"Whatever, just continue on to where we met again." Dean said.

"Fine." I snapped.

"Fine."

"After several days of hard core researching, and running into Dean several times at the library(Sam had gotten into a fight with Dean and went god knows where), I learned that the Jabberwocky can only be killed by a silver sword. I rode my horse into the woods the next day. I had not yet learned that Dean was a hunter too until I came to the woods next day and found him searching for the same cave as I was."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRR

*Flashback*

I pulled out my sword and Dean pulled out his.

"It's you." Dean breathed.

"It's you." I echoed him. I slammed my sword against his three times.

"You're a hunter."

"And you're a jerk." Metal clanked together as I pushed him back, doing a three sixty as he attacked me with his sword. I took a step back from him.

"All right, that's enough. Stop this at once. I can't fight you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a girl. I don't fight girls." I attacked his sword and sliced at his neck which he leaned back away from. "Perhaps I should reconsider." Clank! Clank! I swung at his right foot and he pulled it back. I swung at his face and he swerved around me. I swooshed around and prepared for an attack when Dean knocked my sword from my hands. My sword went through the air and landed down the hill. I dodged Dean's swinging sword and leapt down the hill and snatched my sword up and faced Dean who followed me down the hill. We swayed back and forth on our heels as me swung at each other. I attacked his head and he ducked swinging around so I can push his blade away from me. I dodged behind a tree. I appeared on the other side and stabbed his feet and he jumped into the air. I ran at him and he grabbed my sword arm and pulled me up against his chest. I tried to push him back but I was stuck there. "You have the most beautiful gray eyes I have ever seen."

"Well, look at them from afar." I gave a giant shove and kicked him in the chest. I stabbed at him, making him slide to his left. I stumbled forward and Dean smacked the flat side of his sword on my butt. "Oh!" I threw my sword at him, pushing him back. "Leave this town! This is my case! I can handle it on my own!"

"That is absurd." He ducked as my sword ran across his head and he jumped in the air when my sword skimmed the ground. He smacked my sword out of my hands once again and pushed me back. I tried to make a move to my sword but Dean picked it up before I could get to it. I tried to go to the left and out from behind a tree but Dean stopped me with one sword and smacked me on the butt with the other sword.

"Ow!" I tried the same thing to the right and once again Dean stopped me with one sword and smacked me on the butt with the other. I grunted and fell to the ground and Dean pointed the sword to my chin.

"Hm. Yield. Glad you've come to your sen…" I flicked snow up into Dean's face and seized my chance. I jumped up and tackled Dean to the ground, rolling over him and snatching my sword and his from him at the same time. I scrambled to my feet and he did the same. A tree stood between and I went to the right to try to stab him but Dean went left and smacked me on the back of the head.

"Ow!" I stabbed at him again and he pushed my sword down and wrapped his arms around my waist and tipped me over and he took his sword back. He leaned down and pressed his tongue into my mouth and sucked on my lips. My first kiss and it was rather soft and luftful. I raised my sword and he blocked it.

"I guess I better keep trying then." I sliced at his hand and stood up backing away from him. "Please forgive me."

"No. Forgive me." He slid the sword down my blade and flicked it into the air, catching my sword in his left hand. He circled me and stopped when my horse was just behind him. "You've been bested, so yield." I jumped for a stone and picked before returning to the front of Dean. He scoffed. "Put it down. We're down playing." I looked up above my horse to see snow on the branch. "Or did you not learn enough from your spankings?" I threw the stone at the snow and the pile fell onto my horse. "You even throw like a gir—" My horse bucked kicking Dean in the back and knocking him forward. I walked over to him and lifted his face in my hands.

"Why do you have to be so darn cute?"

"What?" I punched him and knocked him out. I put my sword back into my holder and began to drag Dean back to the cabin I was staying at in the woods. NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNN

"You two fought?" Sam asked. "You never told me that."

"How else did you think he got the scar on his hand?" I laughed. '

"You knocked him out and took him back to your cabin?" Jo questioned me.

"She knew that I wouldn't be awake by nightfall. She didn't want to risk the chance of the Jabberwocky finding me before I woke up." Dean explained, running his hand down my thigh. "Guess that first kiss meant something to her."

"That was your first kiss?"

"Yeah, and it was great."

"Continue with your story. Ash! Three more beers! Add a glass of water too! Gotta stay hydrated, Kris."

"Anyway, after I took Dean back to the cabin, I went back out. I ran into the Jabberwocky's territory and known that I had pissed it off."

"It didn't go after you?"

"It was still light. Jabberwocky only comes out pitch darkness."

"How did you know that you pissed it off though?"

"Just that feeling you know. I went back to the cabin and Dean was awake. We made truce with each other. I made dinner and find out we had a lot in common. I began to fall in love with him."

"And I began to fall in love with her." Dean smiled at me. "Until the jabberwocky came looking for Kris."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

*Flashback*

A loud rumbling noise sounded outside, followed by a growl.

"The Jabberwocky." Dean breathed. We pulled out our swords.

"It's here for me." I said. "Gentleman, I can think of no greater warrior to lead into battle."

"Yeah!"

"But this is my fight." I raced out the door and locked the door from the outside.

"Kristen!" I turned to the door to see Dean's pleading, desperate green eyes in the small open window of the door. "Kristen! Kristen, open the door! Open the door!"

"You know while I was researching the Jabberwocky in the library, every story I read always ended up with the man saving the woman." He banged on the door.

"Open the door. Open the door, Kristen."

"I think it's time to change the ending."

"No, you're messing with tried and true storytelling. It's been focused grouped and it works. Just let me save you. Please," He pounded on the door. "Open the door! Open the door, Kristen!"

"It was the perfect first kiss."

"Kris, Kris." I walked away, sword in hand, the banging door ringing my ears. "Kris! Kris! Open the… Kris! Kris! Krisy! Open the door!" I walked into the woods, the darkness cloaking.

"If you're looking for me, I'm right here!" I gripped my sword looking from left to right, up and down for the Jabberwocky. A howl sounded above me, followed by the flapping of wings. The Jabberwocky roared as I went deeper into the forest. I pressed myself up against a boulder. It howled, sending a chill down my spine. I came out from behind the boulder, into the open. Something large, slither, lightning speed past me, growling, making my horse whine." He growled as he shimmied up a tree and wrapped his snake like body around it. He came back down and slowly made his way towards me, moving like a snake, his two front arms giving a pull every now and then. Two antlers came out of his head, furry muzzle. When he was about five yards into front of me, he stood up in full length and spread out his gigantic wings. He snarled at me. I gasped and ran away from it, knowing that it would slither after me. I climbed up a rock hill and slid down the other side, pressing myself up against the side as the Jabberwocky came past. When I knew he was gone, I slowly backed away from the mound, staring in the direction he went. Something bumped into my back and I exclaimed, turning to see Dean. "You! What are you doing here?"

"I figured if I am going to die, I might as well die with the one I love." Wings flapped and we looked around frantically. I pressed my back against Dean's as the Jabberwocky mounting the stone mound. "Go! Run!" Dean pushed me and we ran away from the Jabberwocky. He roared as he slithered after us. Dean and I ran side by side, panting heavily, adrenaline rushing through our veins, pumping blood to our pounding thighs.

"Dive!" We flattened ourselves on the snow as Jabberwocky flew right over our heads, roaring. Jabberwocky disappeared and we got to our feet. Branches cracked, letting us know that Jabberwocky was nearby still. He snarled and flicked his tail at Dean who dodged away. Jabberwocky slammed his tail on the ground. We backed up as Jabberwocky climbed up a tree. Dean pushed me behind him as Jabberwocky came back down and slithered his way towards us. He shot towards me, winding himself around a tree, only to shrink back when I stabbed at him. He used his muzzle and knocked the sword from my hands. Dean came to my rescue and sliced at the muzzle as the Jabberwocky drew back. He flicked Dean's sword away from him and stabbed at him with his tail, like a scorpion. Dean dove away but Jabberwocky grabbed Dean with his tail and threw Dean over his shoulder. I tried leaping at the Jabberwocky's shoulder while his back was too me but he turned, his left wing slapping me away. My body screamed with pain but I had to keep fighting. Jabberwocky hovered over me as I slid backward on my butt. Dean let out a grunt as he jumped on the Jabberwocky's shoulders and Jabberwocky let out a furious growl. Jabberwocky grabbed Dean with his tail and slammed him up against a tree, making Dean shout with pain. Jabberwocky turned back to me.

"Kris!" Dean kicked my sword to me and I grabbed it and held it up. I stared into the monster's light blue eyes. "Kill it." I raised my sword and stabbed it in the chest, letting the Jabberwocky turn to dust. And that was that. I can't remember what happened after that. I think Dean and I went back to the cabin to have sex.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Such a scary story." Jo gasped.

"Such a scary, love at first sight story." I corrected her softly, staring into Dean's eyes.

"_Our _scary, lover at first sight story." He corrected me.


	14. Chapter 14

Two Months Pregnant

"Helena was our head buyer." The teller said. "She—She was family, you know? She said it herself every year at the Christmas party. She said we were the only family she had."

"So there were never any signs that she'd do something like this." Sam said.

"No… still can't believe it, even now. That night, Helena came back to the store after closing, cleaned out all the display cases and the safe. Edgar, our night watchman—he caught her in the act. He didn't know what to do. He'd known her for years. He called me at home."

"And that's when she took his gun?" I asked.

"She shot him in the face. I heard him die over the phone."

"Any idea what her motive could have been?" Sam asked.

"What motive? It makes no sense. Why steal all those diamonds, all that jewelry and then, what, just dump it somewhere? Just hide it and then go home."

"So you never saw the security camera footage yourself then." I said as Dean joined up with us.

"The police—they took all the tapes first thing."

"Of course they did." Dean muttered to my right.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I fell asleep on the way to a guy's house but woke up as Dean pulled up to the curb. I was so tired lately. Not to mention the nausea and vomiting. I got out and stood on the sidewalk.

"I'm going to take a walk." I said. "I think the air will help clear my head."

"Kris, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be walking by yourself on night." Dean said. "I'll go with you. Sam, can question the guy." I sighed and went to the passenger seat of the impala and opened the glove department. I pulled out the 1911 colt and held it up for Dean to see before stuffing it into the back of my pants.

"I'll be fine, Dean. I'll just go down the block and back."

"Be careful, Babe."

"I always am." I turned and headed down the darkness. It cloaked me and I felt safe. The cool air brushed my cheek and sent a chill up my spine as I passed an alleyway. Something grabbed my shoulders and slammed up against a brick wall in the alley and stared into the faces of a man and a woman. The man snatched the gun from me and stepped back. In the glimmer of the streetlight, I saw their eyes flick black. Demons. "Amor est fortis et protégé. Amata sum. Tutus sum. Ego sum sapiens Tutus sum, amorem Dei. Dum nihil noceret mihi semper in amore fides."

"A protection spell. Cute." The woman sneered. "But trust us, Darling, we weren't going to hurt you, Krisy." I didn't know the execution spell. Sam only taught me the protection spell.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"My name is Empoleon. This is Fiyero." The woman walked back up to me and I tensed up as she touched my stomach. She was sleek and slender. She had a finely shaped head and bright blue eyes. "Ooh, the baby is growing strong." I pushed her hands away.

"How did you know about my baby?"

"Oh, sweetie, we know everything about you. Like we know that that baby is from the hunter, Dean Winchester." My mouth went dry. "That's right. That baby is going to have some real fighting blood in it. But Winchester blood isn't the only thing that's going to be in it."

"What do you mean?"

"That baby is going to have a supernatural kick to it. She's—"

"She?"

"That's right, little Krisy is going to have a daughter. She's going to be powerful. How powerful? I'm not sure, just powerful. We actually came here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Demons will be looking for that baby when it's born. Better be careful."

"Why are you—"

"Kris!" Dean's voice sounded down the block. I looked down the alley to the opening. "Kristen!" I turned back to the demons to see them gone. I picked up the gun that was dropped on the ground. Daughter. I was going to have a daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Five Months Pregnant

I sat on Dean's bed and Dean sat on Sam's as I sucked in a sub. I was eating like crazy. I mean ice cream, streak, sandwiches. Anything I could get my hands, er mouth, on. Dean moaned as the greasy onion fries slid down his throat as the radio played classic rock. Sam was on the couch researching this mysterious creature.

"Dude, do you mind not eating those on _my _bed?" Sam asked Dean.

"No, I don't mind." Dean said as he grabbed another handful of onion fries.

"Dean." I said.

"How's the research going?"

"You know how it's going?" Sam asked as he slammed a book shut. "Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer." Dean smiled and nodded at him.

"Dean." I repeated.

"Could you turn that down, please?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Dean said as he reached over and turned the volume up on the radio.

"Knock it off, Dean." I said.

"You know what?" Sam asked. "Maybe you should just go somewhere for a while, huh?" Dean automatically turned the radio off.

"Hey, I'd love to." Dean said. "Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell."

"I told you, I have nothing to do with it." There was a knock on the door and I got up and waddled over to it, my back pain returning. I opened up and sighed with relief when I saw Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby." I greeted him, closing the door behind me.

"My, you're getting big." Bobby said, gently touching my stomach.

"Thanks for rubbing it in, Bobby."

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean echoed.

"It's good to see you again so soon." Bobby said.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for coming." Sam said. "Come on in." Bobby sat down at the edge of a bed and I climbed back into Dean's bed while Sam and Dean sat on the couch.

"Thank god _you're _here." I said.

"So, um… what didn't you want to talk to me about over the phone?" Bobby asked.

"It's this job we're working." Dean said. "We…" He cut off to give a light chuckle. "We weren't sure if you'd believe us."

"Well, I can believe a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sam said. "It's just we've never seen anything like it."

"Not even close." I said.

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes." Dean said.

"Why don't you begin at the beginning?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, all right, please." Sam said. "So… It all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nose dive from a fourth story window only there's a legend that the campus's building is haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

*Flashback* *Sam's Point of View*

"Yeah, we both had the professor for _Ethics and morality." _Basculin Bellossom said.

"So, why do you think he did it?" I asked, trying to make the kids think it was a suicide.

"Who knows?" Blaziken Heart said. "He was tenured, wife and kids. His book is a really big deal. But then again, who's to say it was a suicide?"

"Blaze, come on." Basculin said.

"Well, what else _could _it be?" I asked, pushing the kids for detail.

"Well, you know about Burmy Hall." Blaziken asked.

"No, I don't, actually."

"It's a bunch of crap." Basculin said. "It's a total urban legend."

"Well, Cherrim's mom went to school here, and she knew the girl." Blaziken protested. _What are they talking about? _I thought.

"Wait, what girl?" I asked.

"Like, thirty years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off. She jumped out the window and killed herself."

"You know her name?"

"No. But they say she jumped from room six six nine. Get it? You turn the nine upside down…" I nodded my head to signal that I had got it. "So now she haunts the building, and anyone who sees her… They don't live to tell the tale."

"Well, if no one lives to tell the tale, then how does the tale get told?" Basculin asked.

"Basculin, shut up!"

"You know what?" I asked. "Uh, thanks a lot, guys. Excuse me." I got up and went over to the bar where Dean was taking shots, one right after another. "Dean, what are you—what are you drinking?" Dean burped, his breath coated with alcohol.

"I don't know, man." Dean said, slurring his words together. "I think they're called purple nurples."

"I think we should check out the professor's office."

"Oh, no, no, no. I can't right now. I've got a feisty little wildcat on the hook. I'm about ready to—zz!—reel her in."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU

*End of Flashback* *Kristen's point of view*

"Wait, what happened to you two?" Bobby asked me and Dean. I sighed.

"A couple months ago, I was visited by two demons. They told me my baby was going to have supernatural powers and stuff like that and that demons will be looking for my baby once it's born. I just recently told Dean this and he was pissed. I mean, I couldn't blame him. But he went out to get drunk and, well, he got drunk." I said.

"It was stupid of me, I had no idea what I was doing. And I truly regret that night." Dean said.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

*Flashback* *Sam's point of view*

"I'll introduce you." Dean said.

"De—"

"Starla. Starla, hey." A blonde chick turned around and wrapped her right arm around Dean's neck. "This is my shuttle copilot, major Tom. Major Tom—Starla."

"Enchanté." Starla chuckled.

"Hi." I said, trying to be polite but wanting to get out of there.

"Hey, good news." Dean said. "She's got a sister." Starla giggled.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*End of flashback* *Kristen's point of view*

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean protested. "Hold on a minute."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Come on, dude. That's not how it happened."

"No? So you never drank purple nurples?"

"Yeah, maybe that, but… I don't say thins like feisty little wildcat. And her name wasn't Starla."

"Then what was it?" I asked. Dean looked at me, trying to think of an answer.

"I don't know, but she was a classy chick."

"Really, Dean?"

"She was a grad student, anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

*Flashback* *Dean's point of view*

"Here's to—" The girl raised her shot to prepare a toast.

"Here's to us." I said, clicking my shot against her. I took the shot with her and felt the tang of the juice wash away my grief and anger.

"My god, you are attractive." She kind of reminded me of Kristen when we first met. Though Kristen wasn't desperate like this girl was.

"Thanks." I had to play it cool. I had to play hard to get. "But no time for that now. You need to tell me about this urban legend. Please. Lives are at stake."

"Sorry. I just—I can't even concentrate. It's like staring… into the sky." And she planted one on me. I mean, I was drunk and a pretty girl was kissing me, I had to kiss back. Though she wasn't as pretty as Kristen of course.

"Dean, what do you think you're doing?" I heard Sam's annoying voice behind me. I broke off the kiss and turned to him.

"Sam, please." I said. "If you wouldn't mind, just give me five minutes here."

"Dean, this is a very serious investigation. We don't have time for any of your blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah-blah." I started to kiss the girl again, trying to drown Sam out. Actually, trying to drown him in my mind. "Blah blah-blah blah-blah. Blah blah-blah blah-blah blah-blah-blah. Blah!"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNN

*End of flashback* *Kristen's point of view*

"Right." Sam said sarcastically. "And _that's _how it really happened. I don't sound like that, Dean."

"That's what you sound like to me." Dean said.

"Ok." Bobby said. "What's going on with you three?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sam said.

"Come on. You're bickering like an old married couple."

"No, see married couples can get divorced. Us three? We're like, uh, Siamese triplets." Dean said.

"It's _conjoined _twins." Sam corrected him.

"See what I mean?"

"Look, it—We've been on the road for too long, tight quarters, the baby, all that." I said. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok." Bobby said.

"So, anyway, we figured it might be a haunting." Sam said. "So we went to check out the scene of the crime. Kristen wasn't feeling good so stayed behind. The janitor let us in. Informed us that he saw a girl come in but never saw her leave and the professor dropped from the window when was just walking down the steps. We came home and got into a fight when I found on my computer was frozen on a porn website. And we accidently woke Kristen up."

"Which really pissed me off." I said.

"But did you dig up anything about the building or on the suicidal coed?" Bobby asked.

"No history's clean." Sam said.

"Then it's not a haunting."

"Maybe not. Tell you the truth, we're not really sure." Dean said.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Well… it's weird." I said.

"What's weird?"

"This next part, we, uh… we left Kristen behind again. But we, uh… we didn't see it happen ourselves exactly, but… It's pretty freaking weird, even for us." Dean said.

"That Basculin kid I was talking to earlier? Calls me up and said he needed to talk to me. So Dean and I went to the bar and he was drunk and was so out of it." Sam said. "Told us he got abducted by aliens."

"Aliens?" Bobby questioned him.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Aliens?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Look, even if they _are _real, they're sure as hell not coming to Earth and swiping people."

"Hey, believe me, I know." Dean said.

"My whole life I've never found evidence of an honest to god abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks."

"Yeah, that's what we thought." Sam said. "But like I said we talked to the guy. He told us that aliens abducted him and that they, uh, they probed him and they made him slow dance."

"You guys are exaggerating again, aren't you?"

"No." Dean, Sam and I said in unison.

"Then just frat boy's just nuts."

"We're not so sure." Dean said.

"I went with Dean and Sam on this one, back to the scene." I said. "We talked to this guy. He pretty much said that Basculin was a dick."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

*Flashback*

We came through the door of the motel and I sat on the couch and Dean sat in the chair across from me. Sam went to go grab his computer from his bag.

"Still doesn't make a lick of sense." I said. "But hey, at least there's one connection."

"Between what?" Sam asked.

"The victims." Dean said. "The professor and the frat guy—they're both dicks."

"That's a connection."

"You got anything better to go on, I'd love to here it." I said.

"Where's my laptop?"

"I don't know." Dean said. "Think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl. A pledge master gets hazed."

"I left it in here."

"You obviously didn't." I said. "I mean, these punishments, they're almost poetic. Actually it would be more like a limerick, but still—"

"Ok, hilarious. Ha, ha. Where did you two hide it?"

"What your computer?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, where'd you hide it?"

"Why would we take your computer?" I asked.

"Because no one else could have. We keep the door locked. We never let any maids in."

"Well, looks like you lost it, poindexter." Dean said.

"Dude, you know something. I put up with a lot of you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm a joy to be around."

"Yeah, you are, Kris. Dean, your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge."

"What's wrong with my food?" Dean asked.

"It's not food anymore, Dean. It's Darwinism. All I ask from you, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff." A jolt hit my stomach and I grunted as I placed my hand on my stomach to feel the baby kick.

"Are you done?" I asked. "You're upsetting the baby."

"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the impala?"

"It would be the last thing you ever did." Dean said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

*End of flashback*

"Did you take his computer?" Bobby asked me and Dean.

"No." Dean and I said in unison.

"Well, I didn't lose it." Sam said. "'Cause _I _don't lose things."

"Oh, that's right, 'cause he's Mr. Perfect." Dean said.

"Ok, ok." Bobby said. "Why don't you just tell me what happened next?"

"There was one more victim." I said.

"Now, we didn't see this one ourselves, either." Sam said. "We kind of put it together by the evidence. But this guy- he was a research scientist. Animal testing."

"Yeah, you know—a dick which fits the pattern." Dean added. "Cops didn't release the cause of death because they had no clue what the cause was."

"So we checked it out ourselves." I said. "Well, actually Sam and Dean did since I was too fat to fit through the window. Sam found an alligator belly scale on what was left of the victim. Dean didn't believe it so Sam called you. Dean and Sam decided to check the sewers and when Dean came out of the sewer and saw his car. Oooh, there was hell to pay with Sam."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU

*Flashback*

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked coming through the door and slamming it shut.

"It depends. What?" Sam asked. Dean mumbled mockingly.

"The car!"

"What about the car?"

"You can't let the air out of the tires. You're gonna bend the rims!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't go near your car."

"Oh, yeah. Huh? Then how'd I find this?" He pulled out Sam's money clip. Sam stood up and faced him.

"Hey, give me back my money."

"Oh, no, no. Consider it reparations for, uh, emotional trauma."

"Yeah, very funny. Now, give it back." Sam tried to snatch at the money but Dean pulled back.

"No."

"Dean, I have had it up to here with you."

"Yeah, right back at you!" They got into a fight after that. I was too tired and the baby was kicking the crap out of me so I didn't do or say anything to them.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

*End of Flashback*

"Ok, I've heard enough." Bobby said.

"Anyway, you showed up about an hour after that." Dean said.

"I'm surprised at you three. I really am." We hung our heads in shame. "Sam, first off, Kristen or Dean did not steal your computer."

"But I—" Sam started to protest.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh! And, Dean, Sam did not touch your car."

"Yeah." Dean threw the older brother death stare at Sam.

"And if you three bothered to pull your head out of your asses, it all would have been pretty clear."

"What?" I asked.

"What you're dealing with."

"Uh…" Dean stuttered, thinking.

"I got nothing." Sam said.

"Me neither." I said.

"You got a trickster on your hands." Bobby said.

"That's what I thought." Dean smiled.

"What?!" Sam questioned him.

"No, you didn't." I said.

"I got to tell you… you guys were the biggest clues." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight. Kris, how was the baby during the last couple of months?"

"I barely even notice it." I said. "She'll kick every once in a while but she mainly held still."

"She just recently started beating your insides?"

"Yeah."

"Yep, you guys were definitely the main clues."

"The car."

"The laptop."

"The baby."

"It knows you're on to him, and it's been playing you like fiddles."

"So, what is it—spirit, demon, what?" Dean asked.

"Well, more like demigods, really. There's Exploud in Ferrothorn. There's Fraxure in Grass Pelt. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air, things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick."

"You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator." Sam said.

"The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and mighty, knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor—deadly pranks, things like that."

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" I asked.

"Lots of things, but human, mostly." Dean looked at Sam.

"And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?" Dean asked. Sam thought about it and was about to shake his head, not knowing, but then it came to him. Then, it came to me. The janitor.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

Dean forced me to stay behind of course while Sam, Bobby and him went to deal with the trickster. From what I heard from Sam and Bobby, seems like Dean got his ass kicked by two girls. Serves him right.


	16. Chapter 16

Nine Months Pregnant

We were driving down the country road when a woman stepped out in front of us.

"Stop!" She yelled.

"Holy-" Dean slammed on the brakes and I placed my palm on the dashboard to stop me from flying into it.

"You've got to help me." She came to my window and I rolled it down.

"Alright, alright." I reassured her. "Calm down, calm down. Tell us what happened."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I sat on the hood of the car next to Dean and Sam. Dean wrapped his coat around me to protect me from the rain and to keep me warm. The woman stood in front of us explaining what had happened.

"I-I swerved, a-and we crashed and when I came to, the car was wrecked and my husband was missing." The woman explained as Dean, Sam and I exchanged glances. "I went looking for him, but that's when the man from the road, he—he started chasing me."

"Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawn mower?" Dean asked. Sam and I gave him the shut the hell up look.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." I answered for him.

"Ma'am, what's you name?" Sam asked.

"Dusty." The girl said. "Dusty Quest."

"I think you should come with us. We'll take you back into town."

"I can't. I have to find Christian. He might have gone back to the car."

"We should get you somewhere safe first. Then Dean, Kristen and I will back. We'll look for your husband."

"No. I'm not leaving here without him. Would you just take me back to my car, please?" Sam, Dean and I looked at each other.

"Of course. Come on."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

We got out of the car.

"It's right over there." Dusty said and she walked down a hill. Dean, Sam and I stayed on top of the hill. I danced on the balls off my feet, trying to stay warm, clutching my basketball size belly. Dean and Sam shined their flashlights down the hill to see nothing. Dusty stared at a spot in confusion. There was no car. No tracks in the snow. No dent in a tree. "I don't understand. I'm sure this is where it was. W-we hit that tree right there. This—this doesn't make any sense." She walked further down the hill.

"Dean, we got to get out of here." Sam said. "Tail could show up at any minute. And Kristen's on the bridge of going into labor."  
"Relax, Sam," I said. "I still have another two weeks before it comes."

"What are you gonna tell her?" Dean asked.

"The truth." Sam answered.

"She's gonna take off in the other direction." I said.

"I know it sounds crazy." Dusty yelled from the bottom of the hill. "But I crashed into that tree. I don't know who could have taken it. It was totaled. Please. You have to believe me."

"Dusty, listen, we do believe you." Sam said. "But that's why we want to get you out of here."

"What about Christian? Something must have happened. I have to get to the cops."

"Cops—That's a great idea." Dean said. "We'll take you down to the station ourselves. So just come with us. It's the best way we can help you and your husband."

"Okay."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"We were suppose to be in Lake Quilava." Dusty said quietly from the back seat beside Sam.

"You and Christian?" Sam questioned her.

"It's our five year anniversary."

"Hell of an anniversary." Dean said.

"Right before, we were having the dumbest fight." She sighed. "It was the only time we ever really argued—when we were stuck in the car." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I know how that goes." Dean shot him a confused look through the rearview mirror.

"You know that last thing I said to him? I called him a jerk. Oh, god. What if that's…What if that's the last thing I ever said to him?"

"Dusty…we're gonna figure out what happened to your husband. I promise." The frequency in the radio started modulating.

"They call the rising sun." A man chirped through the speakers.

"Did you—" I began to ask Dean.

"No." Dean answered.

"And it's been the ruin…" The man continued to choir.

"I was afraid you say that." I muttered.

"This song." Dusty said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It was playing when we crashed." The frequency started modulating again.

"She's mine." A man on the radio said hoarsely. "She's mine. She's mine."

"What is that?" I looked up out the windowshield to see a man in rags and a farmer hat standing in the middle of the road.

"Hold on." Dean said. The engine revved and the car jolted forward.

"What are you doing?!" The bummer hit the man and he disappeared in gray smoke. I gasped as the baby kicked. "What the…What the hell just happened?"

"Don't worry, Dusty. Everything's going to be all right." The engine started sputtering and the car slow down to a stop.

"Spoke a little too soon, Sammy." I said. The engine cranked as Dean tried to start it back up.

"I don't think he's going to let her leave." Dean said.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"I can't believe this is happening." Dusty said as we got out of the car and went to the armory in the trunk.

"Well…" I said. "Trust me, it's happening."

"Well, okay. Thanks for helping but I think I got it covered from here." I looked at her to see a horrified look on her face as she stared into the trunk.

"Wait." Sam said. "Dusty, Dusty, wait a minute."

"Just leave me alone.

"No. Please. You have to listen to me." Dusty took another step back from Sam.

"Just stay away." She turned her back on us and began to walk away.

"It wasn't a coincidence that we found you, all right?" Dusty stopped and turned back around.

"What are you talking about?"

"We weren't just cruising for chicks," Dean said and I smacked him in the chest. "When we ran into you, sister. We were already out here. Hunting."

"Hunting for what?" I pondered the question.

"Ghosts." I said.

"D—D—Don't…sugarcoat it for her." Sam stuttered.

"You're nuts." Dusty said.

"Really?" Dean questioned her. "About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out." Dusty didn't say anything. "You know what you saw."

"We think his name is Sloe Tail. He was a local farmer that died fifteen years ago on this highway." Sam explained.

"Just stop." Dusty said.

"One night a year, on the anniversary of his death, he haunts this road. That's why we're here, Dusty, to try and stop him."

"Now, I suppose this ghost made my car disappear, too."

"Crazier things happened, huh?" I said.

"You know what? I'm all filled up on crazy. I'm gonna get the cops myself."

"I don't mean to be harsh," Dean said. "But I don't think you're gonna get too far."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Means that plan A was trying to get you out of here." I said. "Obviously that didn't go over too well with, uh, farmer roadkill."

"Dusty, we're telling the truth." Sam said. "Tail's not going to let you leave this highway."

"You're s—" Dusty began to say. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Deadly." Dean said.

"Every year, Tail finds someone to punish for what happened to him." Sam said. "Tonight that person is you."

"Why me?" Dusty asked. "I didn't do anything."

"Doesn't matter. Some spirits only see what they want."

"So you're saying this Tail, took my husband?" We didn't say anything. "Oh, god."

"Dusty, look, we're gonna help, all right? But first, you got to help us."

"Help you? How?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Dusty led us through the woods to an abandoned cabin. We walked inside.

"This is it." Dusty said. "This is where I saw him."

"Must have been his hunting cabin." Dean said, looking at all the weapons on the wall. "Huh. Seemed like a real nice guy."

"No makers or headstones outside." Sam said, coming in after us.

"You're looking for Tail's grave?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"So we can dig up the corpse and salt and burn it." I answered, staying close to Dean's side.

"Oh. Sure. Naturally."

"It's a way to get rid of a spirit." Sam said.

"And that'll save Christian?"

"This is what'll help both of you, provided there's a corpse to be found."

"So how do we find it?"

"Uh, not sure. After Tail died, his wife claimed the body. And that was the last anyone saw her. So good guess she brought him back here. But they had a thousand acres. He could be buried anywhere on 'em."

"This is really what you guys do. You're like Ghost Busters."

"Yeah." Dean said. "Minus the jumpsuits. This is a fascinating conversation and all. But this highway is only haunted once a year, and we got till sunup to wrap this up. What do you say we move it along, ok? Great." I slapped him across the chest again and gave him a disapproving look as we headed outside. Dean and I went one way and Sam and Dusty went another.

"You know, I've been thinking of names for the baby." I said.

"So have I."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's Kevin."

"Too ordinary."

"Dusk."

"Pass."

"Flint."

"Ugh."

"Rowan."

"I like that one. Keep going."

"Ryan."

"Maybe." Before Dean could say another name, Dusty screamed nearby. We ran in that direction and saw the ghost attacking Dusty. Dean pulled out his rock salt gun and pointed it at the ghost.

"Whoops." He fired and the ghost went up in black smoke.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Sam asked, joining up with us.

"What has the son of a bitch done with my husband?" Dusty growled.

"Just take it easy, all right? You're going to see Christian again. You will."

"Hey." Dean called to us. We looked in his direction and saw his flashlight on a pathway. "Follow the creepy brick road."

"Go ahead." I stayed beside Dean as we began to walk deeper through the woods with Dusty behind us and Sam behind her.

"That thing shoots out rock salt?" Dusty asked.

"Yep."

"And plain salt keeps spirits away?"

"Simple remedies are always the best. In most cultures, salt is the symbol or purity, so it repels impure and unnatural things. Same reason you throw it over your shoulder." We came upon another abandoned house.

"You know, just once I would like to round the corner and see a nice house." I said. The door creaked as we walked inside.

"Are there any headstones outside?"

"Yeah, right." Dean said. "Is it ever that easy?" Sam sighed.

"I guess not."

"You two check upstairs. See if you can find any notes or records telling us where he was buried. Kris and I'll just check down here." Dusty and Sam went upstairs and I began to look through the old, crispy papers on the kitchen table.

"So, you gave me your list. It's time for my list." I said. "There's Natu."

"What is that? Japanese?" I laughed at that.

"Poliwag."

"Polish?" I laughed again.

"Ralts."

"I don't even have a country for that."

"Max."

"Too plain."

"Mantine."

"Where did that come from?" I laughed.

"I don't know."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"We have to tell her." Sam said. Dean and I sat by a window and Dusty was in the other room.

"We can't." Dean said.

"We can't let her keep pining over him like this. It's cruel."

"It's for her own good." I said. Dean stood up and faced Sam.

"Look, I know you're guilty and all that but I say we stick to the plan and then we tell her." Dean said.

"Tell me what?" Dusty appeared into the room. We didn't say anything. "It's about Christian. You know what happened to him."

"Dusty," Sam began but Dean stopped him.

"Sam, don't." Dean growled.

"Don't what?" Dusty questioned him. "Don't tell me because I'll mess up your hunt? You don't care about me or my husband."

"That's not true." Sam said.

"Then whatever it is, tell me, please." Before Sam could say another word, the window shattered and rained on us like crystals. Dusty started screaming and I looked up to see Tail dragging her into the forest. Dean and Sam leapt out the window and into the woods after them, leaving me alone at the house.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After about two hours of being alone, Dean and Sam finally came back with Dusty. They found his grave along the way and burned his bones. We started to head back to the car.

"Oh, baby, it's been a long night." Dean moaned, patting the trunk of the impala and got in.

"All right," Sam muttered. He was about to get into the car but Dusty stopped him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to my husband." Dusty said.

"Dusty..."

"All this time, I've been looking for him and you knew that…you knew that Tail killed him, didn't you?" Sam or I didn't say anything.

"No, Molly. Christian's alive."

"What? You're sure?"

"I'm sure. We'll take you to him. Come on." Dusty got into the car with Sam behind her. I got into the passenger seat and Dean drove us back into town.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

We pulled up to a house and turned the engine off.

"He's in the house right there." Sam said.

"I don't understand." Dusty said.

"You will." We got out of the car and headed to the house and stood at the steps. Dusty looked into the house and then looked back at us.

"That's not…It can't be. What's happening? Who is that?"

"That's Christian's wife. I'm sorry, Dusty. Fifteen years ago, you and your husband hit Sloe Tail with your car. Christian survived."

"What are you saying?"

"We're saying there isn't one spirit haunting highway 41." Dean said. "There are two. Sloe Tail and you."

"For the past fifteen years, one night a year you've been appearing on the highway." I said.

"No." Dusty breathed. "That's not possible. It was out anniversary—February 22nd..."

"1992." Sam said.

"Yes."

"Dusty, it's 2007." Dean said.

"Oh, god. And Tail?"

"Each year he punishes somebody for his death—" I said. "Chasing them. Torturing them. And each year, that somebody is you."

"But I don't remember of that."

"Because you couldn't see the truth, Dusty." Sam said.

"So that's why he won't let me off the highway. Because…I killed him. I killed us both."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Why didn't you tell me when you first saw me?" Dusty asked. "Why wait until now?"

"You wouldn't have believed us." Dean said.

"And you needed me for bait."

"Well, we needed you." I said.

"Christian."

"Dusty, we brought you here so you could move on." Sam said.

"I have to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Dean questioned her. "That you love him? That you're sorry? Dusty, he already knows that. Look, if you want to go in there, we're not stopping you."

"Yeah, but you're gonna freak him right out." I said. "For life."

"Christian's already said his goodbyes, Dusty." Sam said. "Now it's your turn. This is your unfinished business."

"What am I supposed to do?" Dusty sobbed.

"Just…let go." Dean said. "Of Christian. Of everything. You do that…we think you'll move on."

"But you don't know where."

"No." I said. "Dusty, you don't belong here. Haven't you suffered long enough? It's time. It's time to go." Dusty sniffled then began to walk away from us. The three of us followed her with our eyes. I stared in amazement as a yellow light appeared and engulfed Dusty, making her disappear.

"I guess she wasn't so bad…for a ghost." Dean said. "You think she's really going to a better place?"

"I hope so." Sam said.

"I guess we'll never know. Not until we take the plunge ourselves, huh?"

"Doesn't really matter, Dean. Hope's kind of the whole point."

"All right, Haley Joel. Let's hit the road." We made our way to the impala. Sam started to get in the back seat and Dean in the driver's seat. I made my way to the passenger side. A great force hit the inside of my stomach, creating agony all the way up to my ribs. I cried out and clutched the hood of the car. Dean was automatically out of the car and by my side in an instance. "Krisy, you ok?" I looked up at him with terrified eyes, clutching my stomach.

"Dean," I whispered. "I think my water just broke."


	17. Chapter 17

One Month Old

"What's happening, Bobby?" I asked hastily, pacing the floor in front of the desk, my hands in my hair.

"Babe, you need to calm down." Dean said, reaching out for me. I rounded on him, eyes blazing and he pulled his hands back.

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down, Dean? Dean, our child just turned into a freaking dog. A dog, Dean!" I turned back to Bobby. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Bobby said.

"My child just turned into a dog and you don't know what's happening to it?"

"Well, I never seen anything like this before, Kris."

"Ok, if you don't know what's happening then I guess you don't know why either?"

"No." I threw my hands up into the air and groaned.

"Look, Kris, maybe we need to go do a job." Sam said. I looked down nervously at the white and red thick ball of fluff beside the desk. It smiled up at me, its brown eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, maybe." I muttered. "In the meantime, keep looking, Bobby. Please?"

"Absolutely."  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"This lawyer guy first heart free corpse in town?" Dean asked. He sat on one of the motel beds, cleaning his gun. I sat beside him, twiddling my phone in my hands, waiting for Bobby to call with any news. Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to sit at the table.

"First man." Sam corrected him. "Over the past year, several women have gone missing. Dead bodies all washed up at the bay, too deteriorated to draw firm conclusions."

"But no hearts." I said, setting my phone down, knowing that I needed to get in this case to keep my mind busy.

"No hearts. They were all hookers working at Hunter's Point. Cops are trying to keep things under wrap, but they're looking for a serial killer."

"And the lunar cycle?" Dean questioned Sam.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, month after month, all the murders happened in the week of the full moon."

"Which is this week." I said.

"Hence the lawyer."

"Awesome." Dean smiled like a child and got up to get a box that contained silver bullets.

"Dean, could you be a bigger geek about this?"

"I'm sorry, man, but what about a human by day, a freak animal killing machine by moonlight don't you understand? Werewolves are badass. We haven't seen one since we were kids."

"Okay, Sparky. And you know what? After we kill it, we can go to Disneyland."

"Know the best part about this? We already know how to kill it. One of these bad boys to the heart."

"So what's our next move?" I asked.

"Talk to the girl who found the body."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU

"I don't understand." Epona said as we walked into her apartment and at down at her table. "I already gave my statement to you."

"Well, we just need to clarify some things." Sam said.

"This is my neighbor, Barboach. Barboach, this is detective…"

"She is Detective Cacnea." Dean said. "I'm detective Flareon and he is Detective Fraxure."

"Well, I guess I've leave you to it." Barboach said as he got up from the table and left.

"He's sweet." Epona said. "He came over to check on me."

"You must be pretty shaken up." Sam said. "You were Gastrodon Gigalith's assistant, right?"

"For two years, yeah."

"So you knew all about him." Dean said.

"Probably knew more about him than he did. Gastrodon was…he was nice."

"But…" I pressed on.

"Nothing, really. You got a few scotches in him, and he started hitting on anyone in a five mile radius. You know the type." Sam and I looked at Dean.

"Yeah, actually I do."

"Did, uh, did he have any enemies?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Epona asked. "Sure looked like an animal attack."

"We're just covering all the bases." Dean said. "Anyone that might have had a beef with him—former client, an ex." Epona's face went white.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well, this embarrassing." Epona said. "But my ex boyfriend, Golurk."

"Golurk have a last name?" Sam asked.

"Graveler. After we broke up, he went kind of nuts. He's…well, he's been kind of stalking me. He got it in his head that something was going on between me and Gastrodon. He showed up at my office."

"And what happened?" Dean asked.

"Golurk got into it with Gastrodon. Threw a punch before security grabbed him. I was lucky to keep my job."

"When was the last time you saw Golurk?" I asked.

"A few nights ago. Actually, the night Gastrodon died. We were all grabbing drinks at this bar, and Golurk showed up."

"And?" Sam pressed on.

"Nothing. It was…like he was watching me. Then he was gone. Tell you the truth…he scares me."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"What do you think?" Dean asked as we walked out of the apartment and to the car.

"Stalker ex boyfriend." Sam said. "He hates the boss and he was there that night."

"Think he's our dog faced boy?"

"Don't—don't make dog jokes, Dean." I said. "Not now."

"Well, it's a theory." Sam said.

"We've had worse." Dean said. "What do you say we pay Golurk a visit?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Dean picked the lock to Golurk's apartment and we walked inside. Dean checked the fridge while Sam went through some files and I looked at the pictures and antiques.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing but leftovers and a six pack." Dean answered.

"Check the freezer." I said. "Maybe there's some human hearts behind the haagen-dazs or something." Dean stared at me for a moment before he turned to the freezer. Before he opened it, metal against metal clanked outside. Dean walked to the balcony and opened the doors to go outside.

"Sam, Kris, come here." Sam and I followed Dean outside. "Check it out." On the side of a concrete wall were two sets of claw marks. They started at the top and ended at the bottom of the wall. We sighed and headed back inside, more determined to find something out on Golurk. After a few minutes of searching, gunshots sounded outside. We ran outside and jogged into the alley that was next to the apartment building and saw a dead body. The chest was mauled and ripped open. Blood was on the police man's face as he eyes were open lifeless, but full of terror for whatever attacked him.

"I'll call 911." Sam said as he pulled out his phone.

"I'd say Golurk's looking more and more like our cujo."

"If he's out here, we better check on Epona."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sam knocked on Epona's door and the door behind us opened. Barboach stood in the doorway and watched us.

"What's going on?" Barboach asked.

"Police business, Barboach." Dean said as Epona opened the door.

"What is it?" Epona asked. Sam eyed Barboach before answering.

"Maybe we should talk privately." Sam said and Epona stepped to the side to let us in. We followed her to the kitchen and she poured us some coffee. "Has Golurk been here?"

"Not exactly."

"What exactly does not exactly mean?" I asked.

"Well, he was outside last night—just looking. Just looking at me. Has he done something?"

"We're not really sure." Dean said.

"It's probably nothing." Sam said. "But…we just don't want to take any chances. In face, one of us should probably stay here with you, just in case he stops by. Where does he work?"

"He owns a body shop." Epona said.

"You mind grabbing that address for us?" I asked. She nodded. "Thanks." Epona left the room to go get the address.

"All right, you two go." Sam said. "I'll stay."

"You go after the creepy ex. I'm gonna hang here with the hot chick." Dean said. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Dude, why do you always get to hang with the girls?"

"Because I'm older."

"Dean Winchester." I snapped.

"Dean, you have a girlfriend." Sam said, pointing to me.

"Exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh, come on, Krisy, it's not like I'm going to sleep with her." Dean said.

"That makes me feel even worse that you would think that."

"Oh, you know, I love you, Kris."

"No, screw that." Sam said. "We settle this the old fashion way." Sam took his and Dean's cup of coffee and set them on the counter. He held out his hand, ready to do rock paper scissors. Dean sighed and got ready too. One, two, three. Dean picked scissors and Sam picked rock. I laughed.

"Destiny speaks." I said.

"Dean, always with the scissors."

"Shut up." Dean said. "Shut up. Two out of three." Sam sighed. One, two, three. Once again, Dean picked scissors and Sam picked rock. "God!" I laughed again.

"Destiny says you're stuck with me." I laughed.

"Bundle up out there, all right?" Sam taunted Dean, slapping his older brother on the back as we headed out of the apartment.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNN

Dean and I stood in the alleyway outside of Golurk's apartment. I pulled out my phone and called Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby." I said.

"Calling to see how it's doing?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, it grew two inches."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah. And its eyes changes color. That's all I observe so far."

"What is it, Krisy?" Dean asked me, reading the look on my face.

"Bobby—" I was about to ask if he was still researching when shattering glass sounded from the balcony. "I'm going to have to call you back." Dean and I ran inside and up to Golurk's apartment and Dean kicked the door opened. He pulled out his gun and pushed me behind him and walked into the place. A snarling noise sounded from the living room and we walked in to see a woman bent over Golurk's dead, bloody body. The woman rounded on us, eyes blazing, werewolf fangs biting into her lips. Epona. Epona stood up and slammed Dean into the wall, his head cracking on the wall and he slid down to the floor, not moving. She turned on me and I pulled out my knife and sliced at her arm. She howled in pain and jumped off the balcony. I ran to Dean and cradled his head in my lap. "Dean, baby. You ok? Dean?" I watched as his eyes closed and he sank into unconsciousness. My breath hitched in my throat but I relaxed when I saw his chest rise and fall. I ran my fingers smoothly down his cheeks, waiting for him to wake up.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

Dean finally woke up around dawn and as soon as he did, he pulled out his phone to call Sam.

"Yeah, now that I'm conscious." Dean grumbled to Sam on the other line. "The werewolf knocked me out. Sam, it's Epona…Yeah, awesome job of keeping an eye on her…Well, she wasn't an hour ago. Check her right arm. Kris nicked her with a silver knife." Dean hung up and we headed out to the car to go to Epona's.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dean knocked on Epona's door and a few seconds later, Sam opened it, gun in hand. We walked into the living room to see Epona tied to a chair, tears streaming down her face.

"How you doing?" Dean asked. "My head feels great, thanks." Dean pulled out his gun too and I kept a tight grip on my bow, my quiver full of silver arrows.

"We got to talk." Sam said. We turned and followed Sam into the kitchen. "She says she has no idea what I'm talking about."

"She's lying." I said.

"Maybe or maybe she really doesn't know she's changing. Maybe when the creature takes over, she blacks out."

"Like a really hot incredible hulk?" Dean questioned him and I hit him in the chest with my bow. "Dude, she ganked her boss and her ex boyfriend. That doesn't sound ration unconscious."

"But what if it was, Dean? What if some animal part of her brain so both of those guys as a threat? Hell, the cop, too."

"Are you the dog whisperer now?" I asked.

"Look, Kris, I just…I don't know. There was something in her eyes."

"Yeah, she's killing people." Dean said.

"But if she has no control—"

"Even if she is telling the truth, it's not gonna change anything." I said.

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl who has no idea what's happening."

"Fine, no bullet. I'll put an arrow through her."

"Kris."

"You're feeling sorry for her?" Dean demanded.

"Maybe I understand her. Look, there might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her." I thought about it for a second, going back through every werewolf lore that I knew.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" I asked as Sam went to the other of side of the kitchen to get his father's journal and began flipping through it.

"Dad's theory. Lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you, severing the bloodline."

"_Might _have a cure." Dean said. "Meaning, who knows?"

"It's worth a shot."

"We don't even know where to look." I said. "The puppy that bit her—it could be anyone, anywhere. Could have been years ago." Sam stared off into space thinking.

"No, I don't think so." He left the kitchen to go back to Epona with Dean and me behind him. "Epona…when were you mugged?" She stared at him with frightened eyes, keeping quiet. "Please, it's important. All right? Just answer the question."

"About a month ago." Epona finally answered.

"Did you see the guy?"

"No. He grabbed me from behind."

"Did he bite you?" Epona's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know that?"

"Where?"

"O-on the back of my neck." Sam set his gun down on the table and Dean and him went to check the bite on her neck.

"Oh, that's just a love bite." Dean said, coming back to me. "Believe me that could have been a lot worse. Where were you at the time?"

"Walking home from a friend's loft."

"Let me guess." Sam said. "Not too far from hunter's point?" Epona nodded slowly. I gave a heavy slap to Dean and Sam's shoulder and nodded my head to the kitchen and we headed in there. "Same place where the other murders happened. I'm telling you, it's the werewolf's hunting grounds."

"But that doesn't mean it's gonna be out there tonight." I said.

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle. I know it's a long shot."

"You're forgetting something." Dean said. "Epona's probably gonna turn soon. We can't let her take off to an all you can eat buffet."

"I'll stay with her."

"And if she busts loose?" I asked. Sam looked down at his feet and didn't answer. "Sam?"

"I'll do it."

"Sam." Dean snapped his little brother's name.

"I'll shoot her, all right?"

"I'll stay with him." I said. "If he doesn't shoot her, you can be sure that I will."

"Dean, you have to go out there. At least go look for the thing." Dean sighed. "Dean, please. We can save this girl."

"Fine." Dean said. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead before leaving.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU

I set my bow and quiver on the table and made my way to the window beside Sam and looked up at the rising moon. I pulled out my phone to check for any messages from Bobby. None.

"I'm sure he would call when he finds something out." Sam reassured me.

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered, putting my phone back into my pocket. A growling noise sounded behind me and Sam and I turned to see Epona wrench free from the chair and round on us. Sam pulled out his gun and pointed it at Epona but didn't shoot. Of course, he didn't. I knew he wouldn't. I made a run for it but Epona's arm flashed out and slammed me into the wall, my head cracking against the wall. Guess it was my turn to black out. And I did.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Kris, Kris." A voice sounded through the darkness. I moved my stiff muscles and opened my eyes to look up at Sam. The sun shone through the window.

"Where is she?" I asked, remembering Epona turning last night.

"In the closet. Go on out to Dean. He's in the car." Sam said, emotionless. I stumbled to my feet and grabbed my bow and arrow and headed out to the car. I got into the front seat and shortly after, Sam came out and got into the back.

"We're going to hang around and make sure she doesn't turn tonight." Dean said. "Sort of sad, actually. Barboach had no clue of what was going on. Why do you think he turned Epona instead of just killing her?"

"I don't know. He kind of seemed like he had a thing for her."

"Maybe his primal instinct did too. Maybe he was looking for a little hot breeding action."

"Yeah, something like that."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Speaking of Epona…"

"Oh, whatever."

"You like her. Maybe, uh—"

"Dean. She thought I was a stark-raving lunatic."

"You saved her life."

"But she doesn't know that." A tap on my window, maybe me jump in surprise and exit the conversation between Sam and Dean. I looked over to see Epona. I rolled down my window as she began to talk.

"You know, for a stakeout, your car's a bit conspicuous." Epona said. "What are you still doing here?"

"Honestly? Uh…" Dean tried to think of something to say.

"We're pretty sure you're not going to turn tonight." I said. "But we got to be a hundred percent sure, so, you know, we're…lurking." Epona continued to stare at us.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy—" Sam began.

"It sure does." Epona said. "Well, if we're gonna wait it out…we might as well do it together."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

"You were telling the truth, weren't you?" Epona asked us once we were back inside her apartment. "About everything. What you did—was to help me."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I did all those horrible things…when I turned."

"You didn't know."

"So when will we know for sure? Moonrise?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You turned in the middle of the night last night." I said. "I think we got to hang in until sunup."

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a few hours to kill." Dean said. "Poker anyone?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I sat on the window ledge a silver arrow in one hand and my bow in the other. Dean was in a chair with his gun in his lap and Sam and Epona were in the kitchen talking. I looked up at the full moon then at the kitchen. No sign of changing. Hours passed and the sun came up. Dean joined my side with Epona and Sam behind him as we stared at the horizon.

"Does this mean that it works?" Epona said.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She leaned in and gave Sam a hug. Dean cleared his throat and I stumped on his foot. "And you too, Dean and Kristen. Thank you." There was an awkward silence as we shifted our weight uncomfortably.

"Well," Dean cleared his throat again. "Kris and I got to go. We got to, uh, we have to—"

"I have to call Bobby." I said. "Make sure everything's alright. Dean's going to find some baby names. We'll see you later." Dean and I turned and left, leaving Sam and Epona alone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I buried my face into the crook of Dean's neck, breathing in his sweet, intoxicating scent.

"Bobby hasn't found anything yet." I mumbled.

"I'm sure he will." Dean said, as he flipped through the channels on the TV. Before I could say anything else, a banging noise sounded on the motel door. I sat up and snatched my bow off the ground and nicked an arrow in the bow and pulled slightly back on the string as Dean got up to answer the door. I lowered my bow when I saw that it was Sam. Sam was panting heavily, eyes wide with fear.

"She—she turned." Sam stuttered.

"What?" Dean and I exclaimed.

"She turned last night. She's gone."

"We'll find her, Sammy." Dean vowed to his little brother.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU

"I already called Bobby." Sam said as we headed to the car. "He doesn't know anything. Expect he knew that severing the bloodline wouldn't work. They all say it's impossible to reverse it."

"How come she didn't turn when we were with her?" Dean asked. "You put her to bed and then she wolfed out. Maybe she's got to be asleep to turn." Sam stopped and faced Dean.

"What the hell does it matter? We got to find some way to help her, some legend we missed."

"Don't you think someone we know would have known?" I asked.

"Then we have to look harder until we find something.

"Sammy, I don't think we got a choice here anymore." Dean said.

"What?"

"She's a sweet girl." I said. "But part of her is—"

"Evil?"

"Yeah." Dean answered for me.

"That's what they said about me, Dean. Or your child, Kris. Did you see what your child turned into?"

"My child hasn't killed anyone." I snapped.

"So, me you won't kill but her you're just gonna blow away?" Sam's phone rang before Dean could say anything else. Sam pulled it out and answered it. "Epona, where are you?...Do you see any street signs?...Hold on, Epona. We're coming to get you." We climbed into the car and drove away.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

We picked up Epona and went back to her place. She sat at the table and stared at the gun that Dean had set down.

"I don't remember anything." Epona whispered. "I probably killed someone last night. Didn't I?" Sam hung his head.

"There's no way to be sure yet." Dean said.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?"

"We'll find something." Sam said. "There's got to be some answers—somewhere."

"That's not entirely true." I whispered. "Epona, you deserve to know. We've scoured every source. There's just no cure."

"Is—is she right?" Epona asked Sam. Sam got up and turned his back on us, unable to handle Epona's pleading eyes.

"Well, we could lock you up at night, but…" Dean trailed off. "You bust out, and some night you will…someone else dies. I'm sorry. I am." Epona sighed.

"So I guess that's all there is to it then." Epona said. Sam turned back around to face Epona.

"Stop it." Sam ordered. "Don't talk like that."

"Sam, I don't want to hurt anyone else." Her voice was breaking. "I don't want to hurt you." She picked up Dean's gun, stood up and handed the gun to Sam.

"Put that down."

"I can't do it myself. I need you to help me."

"Epona, no."

"Sam. I'm a monster."

"You don't have to be. We could find a way, all right? I can. I'm gonna save you."

"You tried. I know you tried." Epona was starting to sob. "This is all there is left. Help me, Sam. I want you to do it."

"I can't."

"I don't want to die. I don't. But I can't live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please. I'm asking you to save me." Sam shook his head, fighting back tears. Dean got up and walked up behind Epona and slowly took the gun from her. Sam walked past Epona and went into the kitchen with Dean and me behind him.

"Sam." Dean's voice cut through the silence like a knife through a watermelon. Sam turned around and looked at his older brother with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're right." Sam said, his voice was hoarse. He sniffled. "She's right."

"Sammy, I got this one. I'll do it."

"She asked me to do it."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do." A tear slipped from Sam's right eye and cut his cheek. "Please." Sam held out his hand for the gun. Dean reluctantly handed him the gun and Sam took it. "Just wait here." Sam turned and headed to the doorway to the living room and stopped and looked back at me and Dean. Tears were running out of his eyes. It tore me up to see my brother in law like this. Sam entered the room and Dean and I waited in silence and flinched at the sound of the gunshot of death.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Dean walked into the back door of Bobby's house with me and Sam behind him. Bobby was in the kitchen fixing up a drink.

"Where is—" Dean began to ask.

"In the den." Bobby said. "You'll be surprise at what you see." Dean rushed into the other room with Bobby and Sam behind him. I dragged my feet across the floor, afraid of what might be in the other room. Did the thing grow horns? Is it now a large icky spider? How much of a demon is my baby? When will the demons come and get it? So many questions that I didn't have the answers to.

"Krisy," I turned the corner into the den and Dean moved out of my way so I could look at my baby. On the couch sat a little girl, the size of an eight year old. In her hands she had a picture. She held it up for me to see. It was a picture of me and Dean.

"Mommy." She said pointing to me. "Daddy." She pointed to Dean. Her beauty was beyond compare with flaming locks of dirty brown hair that flowed past her shoulders. She had ivory skin and eyes of emerald green. Her smile was like a breath of spring and her voice was soft like summer rain. She was the spitting image of Dean. I kneeled down to the ground, tears of joy flowing from my eyes. The girl got up and ran to my open arms and I embraced her and buried my face into her hair. Dean knelt down beside me.

"We haven't really talked about any girl names." I pulled the girl away and looked into her eyes. Such a deep, perfect green. Just like her father's eyes.

"Deanna." I said. "I want her name to be Deanna."


	18. Chapter 18

Five Months Old

"Who puts a diner in the middle of nowhere?" Deanna asked as Dean pulled up to a diner. She was the size of a thirteen year old and she was only five months old. But her growth was slowing down. Bobby believes that she should be growing at a normal rate for a teenage girl now. He also believes that she's a houndoom. A dog from hell. Kind of like a hellhound but well she's also part human. Legend says that houndooms are born to stop to lines of hunters. Well, so far, my daughter hasn't showed any signs of evil.

"People who drive in the middle of nowhere." Dean answered. "Don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" He handed Sam the cash.

"Dude, we're the ones who are going to have to ride in the car with your extra onions." Sam said. Dean smirked at him as Sam got out of the car.

"Hey, see if they got any pie." Sam scoffed and slammed the door.

"Apple pie!" Deanna yelled after her uncle.

"Bring us some pie!" We watched Sam enter the diner as Deanna reached over the front seat to turn up the radio. Dean looked over to the right at me and ran his thumb down my cheek. I smiled at him and closed my eyes at his gentle touch. Static came from the radio and I opened my eyes and sat up. At first I thought it was because we were in the middle of nowhere but then the streetlight began to flicker. Those two together were never good. We got out of the car and looked in the trees that surrounded the diner. "Stay here." Dean left to go inside the diner to look for Sam. Deanna and I had our backs to us and I stared into the darkness, listening to the night noises. A gasp sounded behind me and I swished around to see Deanna gone.

"Deanna?" I called into the night. The name echoed in the wind. The trees bouncing the name back at me, mocking me. "D?" I turned left and right and looked up and down but couldn't find my daughter. "Deanna!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"This is it." Bobby said. Dean and I met him on the side of the road when we told him that Deanna and Sam were missing. Bobby spread a map on the trunk of the impala to show us the demonic signs. "All demonic signs and omens over the past month." I stared at the map harder, thinking I was overlooking the omens.

"Are you kidding?" Dean's voice rumbled in his chest. "There's nothing here."

"Exactly."

"Bobby, my daughter and brother in law is out there." I said. "They may be dead, they may be alive and being tortured or…there's just too many possibilities. There has to be something. What about the normal low-level stuff—You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing?"

"There's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"How are we supposed to look for Deanna and Sam, close our eyes and point?" Dean snapped. Dean's phone rang and he snatched it out of his pocket to answer it. "Ash, what do you got?...come on, man. You got to give us something. We're looking at a three thousand mile haystack here…Well, what?...Come on, I don't have time for this." Ash said something else and then Dean hung up. "I guess we're going to the roadhouse. Come on." Bobby, Dean and I got into the impala and drove to the roadhouse.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUU

We pulled up to the roadhouse and gasped at what I saw. The building was burnt down the ground.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered. We got out of the car and made our way to the rumble. I climbed over logs and piles of ash. The smell of burnt flesh tore and clawed at my nose.

"My god." Bobby whispered.

"Do you see Ellen anywhere?" Bobby and I looked around at the burnt bodies.

"No."

"No Ash in the ash either." I muttered. I heard Dean groan behind me. I turned around and saw Dean holding an arm of a body looking at a watch.

"No, Ash, damn it!" Dean growled.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"This is…" Bobby's voice trailed off as we headed back to the car.

"What the hell did Ash know?" Dean growled. "We got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive. We got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we going to find Sam and Deanna?"

"We'll find 'em." Dean's face scrunched up in pain and he clutched his forehead with his hand. "Dean?"

"No! Unh!" He opened his eyes and shook his head to clear it only to screw up his face again in pain. "Unh!" It past over as quickly as it had came and he leaned against the car, panting heavily.

"What was that?" He shook his head again.

"I don't know. Headache?"

"You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No. It must be from the stress." Dean grunted. "I could have swore I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like—like a vision? Like what Sam gets?"

"What? No."

"I'm just saying."

"Come on, I'm not some psychic." He face screwed up in pain again. "Unh!" He doubled over as the pain got worse. "Oh, god!"

"Dean!" I cried out and ran to his side. He had his head on the car, clutching it with both hands. "Dean?" He moaned as he lifted his head slowly. I ran the back of my hand smoothly down his cheek.

"I saw them. I saw Sam and Deanna, Krisy."

"It _was _a vision." Bobby said.

"Yeah. I don't know how. But—but yeah. Whew! That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see?"

"Uh, there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?" I asked.

"Um, like, a big—a big bell with some kind of engraving on it. I don't know."

"Engraving?"

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree—like an oak tree?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam and Deanna are."

"Then, what the hell are we still doing here?" I growled.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Sam!" Bobby called out through the woods. It was dark and cold and Dean's jacket on my shoulders weighed me down.

"Deanna!" Dean and I yelled. We rounded the turn in the path and walked out of the trees and into a deserted, western town. In the center, Sam and Deanna stood side by side, staring at us. Sam clutched his right arm.

"Sam." Dean said.

"Deanna." I said.

"Dean." Sam returned the greeting.

"Mom! Dad!" Deanna ran over to Dean and Dean picked her up and kissed her cheek. When Dean pulled his head away, I noticed a cut on her cheek.

"Oh, baby, you're bleeding." I said, touching her cheek gingerly.

"I'm fine, Mom." She said.

"Sam, look out!" Dean yelled. I turned and looked at Sam and saw a figure come up behind him and stab Sam right into his back. The man dropped the knife and ran away into the shadows of the night. "No!" Dean dropped Deanna and ran to his little brother.

"Uncle Sam?" Bobby ran forward and chased after the man. I put a hand on Deanna's shoulder and bent down to look her in the eye.

"Deanna, baby, I need you to clear your head and go help Uncle Bobby, ok?" I asked. Deanna's eyes were still locked on Sam. "Deanna!" She looked at me.

"Yeah, Mom." She phased and raced after Bobby, paws splashing in the mud.

"Sam!" Dean yelled into the air and the trees mocked him, making the name echo. I slowly made my way over to Dean who had Sam on the ground, hugging him tight. I knelt down next to him. Sam's eyes were closed and his chest stayed still. I covered my mouth as I bit back a sob, tears making my vision blurry. I placed my hand on Dean's shoulder to comfort him as he buried his head into Sam's shoulder and sobbed.


End file.
